I'll Never Break Your Heart
by DreaC
Summary: Jacob Black's world has turned upside down in just one night. An elder dying, Bella choosing the Cullens, and he imprints on a vampire. Can Jacob manage to keep imprinting a secret or will it be inevitable that he wins Alice's heart?
1. Imprinting in Chaos

**A/N: The setting is the end of New Moon when Alice returns. The dialogue I've taken exactly from the book is in italics. This story will deviate from the books, but have some similarities with the plot in Eclipse. I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing! SM owns it all!  
><strong>

Chapter 1: Imprinting in Chaos

Jake's pov

"_Stop!" Bella gasped._

I didn't listen to her. I floored her ancient truck. Surely she didn't know what she was saying. Surely she didn't want me to stop and leave her to fend for herself against the red headed leech that she called Victoria. Bella was always trying to be selfless, but this time I wouldn't let her. She had been so close to near death so many times, and finally she had started to let me in more since her precious leech left. I couldn't possibly let anything happen to my Bella now. It was my job to protect her.

"_Stop!" she cried again, louder this time._

"_What?"_ I asked, still speeding down the street to get her out of harm's way.

"_It's not Victoria. Stop, stop! I want to go back."_

Shocked, I stomped on the break so hard that Bella had to catch herself against the dashboard. This was unbelievable. I had to have heard her wrong. "_What?"_ I asked again, aghast.

My mouth was open and my eyes wide. She wanted to go back. Bella wanted me to hand herself over to the leeches. How stupid was she? I thought we had dealt with the suicide attempt, but I guess near death from cliff diving wasn't enough. She wanted to hand herself over to a bloodsucker.

"_It's Carlisle's car! It's the Cullens. I know it!"_ Bella's voice was high pitched with excitement as her face practically lit up with recognition.

My hands were on the steering wheel, gripping it almost hard enough to break it in two, as anger surged through my body at the mention of the name. I could feel my body racking through with tremors at the animal that was practically begging to be set free. The Cullens were the reason that I was sentenced to a life of exploding into a wolf. They were the cause of my transformation, they were the reason Bella was hurting, and they were the reason that Victoria and Laurent were sniffing around here. Those leeches had brought all of these bad things upon us and she wanted to go back because maybe it was their car and maybe it wasn't? A violent tremor racked through my frame then.

"_Hey, calm down, Jake. It's okay. No danger, see? Relax," _ Bella tried to calm me.

"_Yeah, calm," I panted, putting my head down and closing my eyes._ I needed to get a grip on myself before I ended up hurting Bella in my anger. I couldn't do that. Emily's lopsided smile came into my mind, only it wasn't Emily. It was Bella's small, plump lips pulled down at one corner as scars trailed up the side of her face. That image in itself was enough to stop the tremors momentarily, yet the image of Bella's lifeless body – pale and drained – on the floor in her living room brought back the panic and the anger at her reckless suggestion.

"_There's a vampire in your house," I hissed. "And you _want _to go back?"_ I looked at her incredulously, hoping that with my last attempt to reason she would hear exactly how dangerous her request to stop had sounded.

Her eyes were still on the car as if it was entrancing her. Slowly, her head turned toward me and I stilled myself against the blow that I could see in her eyes that was coming. _"Of course," she said, her voice blank, surprised and held a matter of fact tone to it._

She made it seem as if my question was stupid, like the answer was plain to see – and of course it should have been. It was as easy as choosing a blood sucker over the one who had helped her and protected her when they left her defenseless and alone. That was the choice she was making right now, and it had been the choice she continued to make day after day. My hands were shaking with the thought, but I had managed to get a grip on the tremors. I quickly composed my face, not letting her see the betrayal and the pain of her decision.

I took a deep breath, giving her one final chance to change her mind_._ _"You're sure it's not a trick?" _I asked in a slow, heavy voice.

Excitement was evident in her eyes, and I knew there was no reasoning with her. I shouldn't have wasted my breath giving her one last opportunity to change her mind. "_It's not a trick. It's Carlisle. Take me back!"_

That was it. That was all I could take. If she wanted to run off with the leeches, so be it. She could go run into the arms of danger. I wouldn't hold her here against her will. I could feel the beast on the verge of exploding from me. It was taking all I had not to phase inside the cab of the truck. I shut down. If she didn't want me, I wouldn't care for her. I would just stop.

"_No,"_ I managed to say between clenched teeth. There was no way in Hell I would turn around and take her back to _them_.

"_Jake, it's okay –"_ With every word she said in defense of them, it felt as if Bella was stabbing me in the back – and the heart.

"_No. Take yourself back, Bella," I snapped, and she flinched as if I'd slapped her. I was trying to get a grip on my anger, clenching and unclenching my jaw, but it didn't work because when I spoke again, my voice was just as harsh._

"_Look, Bella, I can't go back. Treaty or no treaty, that's my enemy in there."_

"_It's not like that – " _ Another stab and twist of the knife.

I went into wolf mode, thinking and calculating. I couldn't think of anything else – only tactics because they didn't hurt or betray you_. "I have to tell Sam right away. This changes things. We can't be caught on their territory."_

"_Jake, it's not a war," she pleaded._

She had it all wrong there. This was a war – a typical us against them battle that had been going on for generations. I put the truck in neutral and hopped out. As I was walking away, I called over my shoulder, _"Bye, Bella, I really hope you don't die."_ I began running as fast as I could away from her then, before finally giving myself over to the anger and bursting out of my human form.

Thankfully, I managed to lose myself when I was in the shelter of the woods. My feet pounded the earth, tearing it up as my paws gripped and released, quickening my pace. I wanted to be as far away from her as possible. Unfortunately for me, Sam was in my head patrolling the perimeter and saw everything that I had experienced within the last fifteen minutes. I really wished that there was some way to hide my thoughts.

_Did you recognize the scent?_ he asked, straight forward and to the point in his Alpha tone.

_It's a damn vampire, Sam. That's what the scent was. I don't know. I've never been up close on any of those leeches. How the Hell am I supposed to know? She thinks it's one of the Cullens, _I informed him in a bitter tone.

_I realize that this is hard for you but you have to get a grip. You need to get the answers we need. We first need to know if the bloodsucker's scent you encountered was a Cullen or another leech that could pose a threat to our people. If indeed it is a Cullen, we need to find out how many are back and if they are staying. If Bella survives the night, ask her to relay the message about Victoria because we can no longer protect her on their land as long as one of them is back, _Sam advised in a calm, collected voice.

_No! Hell no! I'm not going back to that house as long as there is a bloodsucker there! She made her choice. She should live with it, or die – which ever the case, _I said emotionlessly, and I knew that my refusal had angered Sam.

_You will handle the task that I have asked you to do. I don't care what your relationship status is with Isabella Swan. There is a possible threat to our people on the horizon and you will put our people first!_ Sam used his Alpha voice for the second time since my transformation. The weight of his words forced me to the ground pinning me with the orders that I couldn't refuse. _Go home, Jake. You're no good to us tonight, but tomorrow you will do as I asked, and Jared and Embry will be going with you._

_I don't need to be babysat, Sam. I can handle the tasks on my own._ I was ticked off that he had taken my freewill, giving me no choice but to follow his orders and now Embry and Jared were going to flank my sides to babysit me. It was only one bloodsucker. I could handle it.

_It's just a precaution. It could be a trick, so you have back up with you. Go home, Jacob, and come back in the morning with a better attitude._

I didn't have a choice in that matter either, so I made my way home as fast as I could. It took about fifteen minutes to calm myself enough to get back to my human form. I had to push Bella, Sam, and leeches to the back of my mind. I had to just think of working on the Rabbit. It was calming, soothing, and fun. Finally, I was able to find myself. I went straight to the garage, putting on spare clothes that I kept in the back of the rabbit before I went into the house.

The wear of tonight had started to take a toll on me. Harry had died, Bella had almost drowned, and then I had to hand her over to a bloodsucking death promise. I sighed exhaustedly. My feet felt like there were lead weights attached to them as I drug at a slow pace up the porch steps and into the house. It was dark inside the living room but I could see without difficulty. Everything was as it had been before I had taken Bella home. I thought my dad would be in bed by now, but he was sitting in the kitchen with his back to me. This night had been hard on him too. He had lost one of his best friends.

"How's Bella?" he asked in a flat voice, as he turned to look at me.

"Bloodsucker happy as always," I replied in the same flat tone with a hint of sarcasm.

Dad's emotionally void face scrunched in confusion. "What are you talking about? I thought you took her home."

"I did. Caught the scent of a leech and she demanded that I take her back when I tried to turn around."

"You left her to fend for herself against a vampire? We've lost one life tonight. We don't need two more on that list. Call her right now, Jake, and make sure she's safe! I mean it!" Dad yelled. It was odd hearing him raise his voice at me. For the most part, he took the laid back approach to parenting, but tonight when suddenly lives could hang in the balance he was yelling.

"Fine," I said abruptly before getting up and grabbing the phone.

I dialed her number, and if I was honest with myself, I was relieved to hear Bella's voice_. "Charlie?" she answered the phone._

"_No, it's me,"_ I said without an ounce of enthusiasm.

"_Jake!"_ she exclaimed excitedly as if she had been awaiting my call. I didn't know what for because she made her choice and I knew that the explanation was likely to come that her precious Edward had come back and I would get a "thanks for almost fixing me, but he's back" send off to our friendship.

"_Just making sure you were still alive," I said sourly_.

"_I'm fine. I told you that it wasn't –"_ she tried to explain.

"_Yeah. I got it. Bye."_ I hung up the phone.

I didn't want to hear the explanation of how she and her precious bloodsucker had reunited, or how we couldn't be friends anymore because he was back. That thought wasn't as far off base as I thought because she never sought me out until after he left. Even before I was a wolf, when I was just a normal teenage boy, Bella never wanted to hangout. She was so caught up in her bloodsuckers to even care about anyone else, and then when he left her high and dry in the woods, she came running to me. Stupidly I fixed her up, like the broken down car that she reminded me of. She had great potential, but just needed a little work. I put in the time, and I didn't even rush her. Now they were back and she was choosing them. I was too exhausted to feel angry about it. Dad was scowling at me for the way I had ended the call, and I didn't want to have anymore conversations with anyone tonight. I just made my way to my room and collapsed onto my bed. Instantly, I was asleep.

I woke the next morning to the sound of Charlie Swan's somber voice in my living room. He had come to pick up my dad so that they could help Sue Clearwater with Harry's funeral arrangements. By the time I was showered and dressed, they had already left. Of that, I was glad because I wasn't in any mood to fake niceties when I had to go over to Charlie's to hear Bella tell me the Cullens were back and I was losing my best friend once more.

Sitting at the table, I poured myself a bowl of cereal and pushed it around in the bowl. I didn't really feel like eating, but I knew I should. I just couldn't help the feeling that something big was going to happen with this one conversation with Bella. It was as if our whole friendship was going to be determined by this.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on my door, just one, before Embry and Jared came in. I stood, putting my plate in the sink. "Did I say you could come in?" I asked, taking my annoyance for the task ahead out on them.

"You didn't have to. We don't have all day. I want to get this over with already," Jared replied.

"That makes two of us," I mumbled.

We made our way to my car and I drove all the way there having to hear scenarios about what would happen if we got into it with the bloodsucker. When I parked on the curb of Charlie's house, their story had changed.

"Alright, who's going with me?" I asked, and both of them seemed to shrink back into their seats. "Fine, chickens, I'll go alone."

I hopped out of the car, slamming the door, and walked up to ring the doorbell. I heard Bella's voice as she was talking and a female voice replied to her. _So it wasn't her precious do no wrong Edward that had returned._ As I stood there, the faint scent of…something that I couldn't place surrounded me. I rang the doorbell again, growing impatient and suddenly feeling the dire need to be inside that house.

Finally, Bella opened the door, telling me that the leech wasn't there and invited me in. I gave one last look over my shoulder at the chickens in the car. As soon as I walked in, I was assaulted by the edgy feeling once more. It wasn't fear or anger that plagued me. It was as if I was waiting for something to happen, I just didn't know what. My eyes darted around the room, looking for the cause of my unease, but I found nothing so I went into the kitchen. I still couldn't shake the feeling, and I started pacing the small kitchen.

Bella sensed that something was wrong and she asked, "Hey. What's your problem?" She blocked my way so that I had to look at her.

"I don't really know. Something about being here…I don't like this feeling," I rambled and Bella took offense.

"Then I'm sorry you had to come. Why don't you tell me why you're here so that you can leave," she said.

"I just have to ask you a couple of questions. It shouldn't take long. We have to get back for the funeral."

"Okay. Get it over with then," Bella replied coldly.

I took a deep breath and began the questioning as professionally as I could. Bella answered each one of my questions with the same business like tone. She informed me that only Alice Cullen was back and she had an open invitation to stay as long as she wanted. She had already informed the Cullen girl of the situation with Victoria and I formed Bella of only her safety on the rez because we couldn't protect her as long as a Cullen was back. She also told me that the rest of the Cullens weren't coming back. That fact almost had me jumping for joy inside. Maybe she wouldn't be choosing him over me. Maybe there was still hope, but I knew that I had hurt her feelings. My feet wouldn't carry me farther than the living room when I left. I knew I had to apologize. I had promised Bella that I would never hurt her, and here I was hurting her once again.

Walking back into the kitchen, I found Bella crying into her hands. My heart broke at the sight. No matter what she loved, I couldn't be the cause of her tears. I apologized to Bella which she accepted and we talked through our differences and I agreed to always be her friend no matter what she loved. I wrapped her into a hug then and she leaned against my chest still sniffling. I put my nose to her hair, sniffing – an action that I had always done because I loved the smell of Bella's hair. This time it was different. There was a heavy perfumed smell about her. It wasn't unpleasant. It actually smelled good – it was just a bit strong. I was caught up in the aroma. I needed to smell more. I sniffed down her neck and over her shoulder before she pulled back.

"Jake…what are you doing? This is the second time this has happened to me!" Bella exclaimed.

"The perfume you're wearing, it's different, but I like it."

Bella sniffed herself and looked at me blankly as if she was confused. "I'm not wearing any perfume."

"Are you sure?" There was no way Bella's scent could just change this much in a couple hours without the help of perfume.

"Positive! Alice asked me the same question, but she said I smelled overly woodsy and musky. She figured that it was just your scent that had rubbed off on me."

"Vampires are supposed to reek. When Sam found you in the woods, you reeked of leech."

Bella shrugged her shoulders_. "Well you both smell fine to me."_

_She rested her head against my chest again and I hugged her tight. "I'm going to miss you," I whispered. "Every minute. I hope she leaves soon."_

"_It really doesn't have to be that way, Jake."_

I released my hold on her with one arm so that I could caress her cheek. "I'm sorry, honey, but there's no other way." I placed one of my hands on the side of her face and the other lifted her chin, holding her in place. She was looking up at me, expectantly but unsure, and I was gazing at her intensely. This was going to be the moment that I kissed Bella for the first time. She wasn't flinching away as I bent closer to her. My heart was hammering and I could hear hers beating loudly as well. Her breathing had accelerated and her big brown eyes were unwavering. Our lips were just inches away from each other and my breath was bathing her face when the phone rang causing us both to jump.

I didn't take my gaze from hers as I released her chin and grabbed the phone. "Swan residence," I answered.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. May I speak with Charlie?" I stiffened my position and dropped my hand from Bella's cheek immediately. I could feel the anger bubbling to the surface once more.

The intensity of the moment was gone then and Bella held out her hand for the phone just as I said, "He's not here."

"Could you tell me where he is?" The leech asked.

"He's at the funeral," I answered almost unwillingly.

As soon as the words left my mouth the line went dead. "Filthy bloodsucker interrupting everything," I muttered.

Bella had crossed her arms over her chest and she was looking at me disapprovingly. "Who did you just hang up on? In my house on my phone?" Bella was infuriated.

I tried to explain the situation that he hung up on me and that he only asked for Charlie, but there was a nagging feeling that I should get out of the kitchen. I followed the feeling because it was so strong that I couldn't fight it. "Bye, Bells," I managed as I was retreating for the door.

Bella ran after me, and into me causing me to turn around, knocking her down. She was struggling to untangle herself but I had to get out the door. There was a dire need for me to be on the other side of the door. My body was screaming at me, and I felt as if I was being pulled toward some unforeseen force. I extracted my legs one by one from Bella's and bolted for the door. As soon as I opened the door, my world was spinning on its axis, changing and realigning on one single thing.

She stood pale and beautiful at the foot of the stairs. Her hair was cut short, stopping at her chin. She was tiny, well dressed, and wearing a morbid expression. I couldn't explain it, but all I wanted to do was help her, to kiss that morbid expression away. I stood there looking dumbfounded as Bella rushed past me, trying to see what was wrong with my little vamp…_my little vamp? Holy Hell, I just imprinted on a vampire! Was this even possible?_ I knew what imprinting was like through Sam's memories, and there was no denying it. I was intensely feeling love for this cute little le – vampire named Alice. I wanted to protect her and spend every waking moment with her yet I didn't know anything about her, except that she was my sworn enemy.

Quite a few things happened while I took the time to figure out what was going on in my head. Bella and Alice were talking about something that I didn't understand. Apparently, I wasn't talking to Carlisle on the phone. I was talking to Edward who believed that Bella was dead and that was the funeral Charlie was attending. Now he was going to the Volturi – whoever they were – and try to off himself. I knew that Edward was important to Alice. She was calling someone on her phone now. Her breathtaking face was arranged into an angry mask as she yelled at someone named Rosalie. I walked closer to her and Bella tried to stop me, thinking that I was going to hurt her. I cautiously tapped Alice on the shoulder and she whirled around on me, ready to strike.

"What?" she asked, stress apparent in her voice.

I raised my hands in surrender. "I feel the need to apologize. I didn't mean to set Edward off. I had no clue it was him. I thought it was Dr. Cullen." _And I had no clue why I was apologizing._

Alice had visibly calmed as she looked into my eyes without saying a word. I didn't know whether or not imprinting went both ways in this situation. As far as I knew, there hadn't been a situation like this. "It's fine, it's not your fault." Her whimsical voice rang out. She could say anything and I thought I would love it. I saw her face scrunch as she looked at me.

She cocked her head to the side and neither of us spoke as my hand slowly went out to touch her face when Bella said, "Jake, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." I snatched my hand back.

"Let's go, Alice! We have to save Edward!" Bella nearly yelled.

In the time I was figuring out imprinting they had also decided that Bella was going to risk her life to save Edward's and that they were going to Italy. Now they were a flurry of words and movements, hurrying around the house to gather things so that they could leave. Bella was worried about Charlie, and treaty be damned I would protect him. As far as I was concerned the treaty was already void.

"Please don't go," I whispered when they both had returned to the living room. I was looking down at my feet because I didn't know what I would do if Alice left now and worse if she got hurt how I would cope if she died. At the thought a pain struck me in the heart so bad that I couldn't move from where I stood momentarily as they went outside to the car.

When I got my bearings, I followed them. Bella reached out to me as I was standing beside the driver's side door. I reached across Alice to give Bella my hand. She kissed my palm. "Please take care of Charlie."

I wasn't paying attention to her. My eyes were only for Alice, though she was looking straight ahead as if she was giving Bella and I a private moment. "Alice, please don't go," I begged, surprising myself at my words.

Neither Bella nor Alice seemed to catch that my words were only directed at Alice, and I'm guessing they took it as my last plea for Bella to stay because Alice didn't respond. Bella looked slightly sympathetic and said, "I have to go, Jake. Edward needs me."

I stood back then, letting them go. I looked after the car as it disappeared from view, feeling the pain of separation from my imprint. I didn't know what I was going to do, or how I was going to explain this to the guys as I slowly made my way back to my car. I of all people had imprinted on a vampire. Boy was Sam going to be pissed.

**I'd love to hear what you think . **


	2. FMyLife

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: If only there was a Vampire/Werewolf Romance section on FML**

**Alice POV**

As I sat on the plane, I kept getting flashes of Edward's future. It changed with his vastly changing plan. There was something more that I was seeing as well. It was making me nervous and I felt panicky. I had never been less than serene on the surface, but I just couldn't cover up the tangible need for…_something_ that I was feeling. I knew that if my heart was still beating, it would be pounding. Though it wasn't beating, I could still feel an ache. That was out of place. Vampires experiencing pain without it being caused by another more powerful than they was abnormal.

"Alice, are you okay?" Bella asked.

"No, something's…not…quite right," I admitted truthfully.

"What is it? What did you see? Please don't tell me we are too late, or we won't make it in time!"

"It's not that. I can't tell what he's going to do next; it changes when his plan changes. It's something else entirely. My future…it's fading. Bella, I don't know what's happening, but no matter what Edward is our first priority okay?"

She nodded and I called Jasper, hoping that being away from him, and possibly flying to my death, was the reason that I was panicking.

**Jake's POV**

I walked over to my car with the ache of separation from a woman that I didn't even know. I must have had a pained expression on my face because Embry's face showed worry, but Jared was the first to speak.

"What the Hell happened back there with the lee-"

"Don't call her that!" I yelled without thinking. "She has a name, it's Alice."

Shock resonated on both of their faces at how I snapped at him for calling her a leech. "_What?_" Jared asked. "What happened in there to make you all of a sudden come outside defending a lee-" My expression hardened and I involuntarily growled, so he changed his wording. "A Cullen?"

"Nothing," I replied as I started the car.

There was no way that I would tell them that I had imprinted on our sworn enemy, or that though I didn't know her, I loved her, and thought she was the most beautiful creature to walk the earth. She was tiny; her slight form was curvaceous, and she had big, beautiful butterscotch eyes. Her lips were small and seemed perfectly shaped. Her features were precisely angular and her pale skin made her look like a porcelain doll – beautiful in every way. I didn't entirely know how vampires would accept the imprint, but I knew in the moment she looked into my eyes, as I apologized for helping to misguide Edward, that she felt something too. All I wanted to do then was touch her – even reached for her, but Bella had broken me from my irrational impulse. No, I could never tell them what had happened today.

"Jake," Embry said from the passenger's seat. "Dude, what is wrong with you? Let's go, we're going to miss the funeral."

"Yeah…right…got it."

The drive back to La Push was filled with questions about what happened inside the house, and they wanted to know where Alice and Bella were driving off to. I told them honestly, but left out the part about imprinting completely. The guys were happy to hear that the Cullens weren't coming back to Forks, but I wasn't. That would mean that Alice would be leaving soon – if she even came back from wherever she and Bella were going now.

I went through the rest of the day on auto-pilot, going through the motions but my mind was otherwise occupied with worry for Alice. She had told Bella that not only Edward was in a life or death situation, but their attempt at saving him could mean death for them too. After the funeral, I went straight home. I paced the little house, nervous and edgy that my imprint would never come back. No one was home but me and I was left with my thoughts. How would I tell Sam that I had imprinted on a vampire? Could I just not tell him and not think about it when I was phased? I knew that would be a hard feat because she was all I could think about. My mind was consumed with wonder about Alice Cullen. I knew nothing about her other than she was a vampire. We tended not to discuss their personal lives because we didn't associate them with being people. After all they didn't really count as people. They were dead - no heartbeat, no pulse, no blood running through their veins. They had to die to become what they are.

As the realization struck me, I felt sick. I had imprinted on the walking dead. She wasn't alive. Alice had probably been dead for hundreds of years. I stopped pacing around the room and plopped down on the couch. So she was dead, that didn't change how much I loved her. Corpse be damned she was a sexy dead person. _Wait…does that make me a necrophiliac?_ I was so confused and so grossed out by my thought process that I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. Sleep wouldn't come because I was consumed with worry about my precious little vamp. I wondered what she was doing and if she was alright. I didn't know what kind of danger Edward had gotten himself into, but I knew if they came back without her he would pay.

The next day, I knew was the day of reckoning. I couldn't escape patrols anymore, and I knew that the chances of me hiding my love for my precious little vamp were slim to none. Grudgingly, I got out of bed and dragged myself into the shower. I skipped breakfast. I probably wouldn't have been able to eat anyway. I was anxious to get patrols over with in hopes that the shit wouldn't hit the fan and my secret would be safe when I came back home tonight. Dad was still asleep, so I left the house as quietly as possible and phased. Surprisingly, only Embry was in my head.

_Where is everybody? I figured Sam would have all of us on duty by now._

_In light of everything that has happened, he decided to go easy on us. We only have half a shift because Jared and Paul will be relieving us this evening and Sam will be taking the night shift alone. He said if there are problems we're only a howl away._

I gave a nod and all went silent in my head as we patrolled the perimeter. There was no sign of Victoria, nor a stray trail of vampire. I wished that I had picked up the trail of a certain vampire, and then I realized where my train of thought was leading and caught myself. I thought about Bella then and how anxious I was for her to get home. I had so many questions about Alice. I needed to know her, but more importantly, I needed to know that she was safe.

_Dude! What's with you? Why do you care if the leech gets hurt?_

_Didn't I ask you not to use that term?_

_You've got to be kidding me! Holy shit! Tell me you didn't! _Embry was in shock.

_I didn't. What are you talking about? _I tried to feign ignorance when I knew he had caught on to my thought process. We all knew how imprinting worked, and we didn't just hear thoughts in the pack mind, we felt the feelings associated with those thoughts. I had really fucked up.

_You did! You imprinted on a freaking leech! _I couldn't hide it.As soon as he said imprinted, Alice's perfect pale face came to the forefront of my mind._ Sam is going to kill you! How do you…what…whoa…this is mind blowing!_

_Sam isn't going to find out, okay? You're telling me it's mind blowing! I'm the one living it._

_Your secret's safe with me, but what are you going to do?_

_Wait for Bella to get home and hope Alice is with her. I want to tell her, but I don't know if vampires feel the imprint like we do. This is so different. There is nothing in the legends about this¸ is there?_

_Not that I can think of._

We talked over it for a while before Paul and Jared phased to take the next patrol. That night I heard nothing new of Bella's whereabouts and I definitely heard nothing about the Cullens. Charlie was worried sick about Bella, and so was I, but more so, I was sick about being so far from Alice.

The next morning I was awakened early by the sound of the phone ringing. I ran to the kitchen to answer it, but my dad was already awake and had gotten to it first. There were lots of "umhmms", "I understands" and even an "I'm glad to hear that". I hoped this was Charlie. Who else would be calling this early?

As soon as he got off the phone his face lit up and I knew Bella was back. "Was that Charlie?" I asked eagerly.

Dad nodded. "Bella's back safe and sound. The Cullen boy brought her back this morning."

"That's great! I'm going to go see her!"

"Easy, son, she just got home and she's sleeping. Charlie told me to let you know that she's going to be grounded for a while. Let her get settled before you go over there," Dad advised.

I sighed, defeated. I knew he was right. I should let her rest before I bombard her with questions about Alice.

**Alice POV**

"I'm fine, Jasper, I promise. There isn't a visible cracked limb anywhere," I told him honestly. He had been so worried since the plane had touched down in Seattle and I met him at the airport.

"What about the places that aren't visible?" he asked, pulling me into his arms once more.

"I'm perfectly together, but you're welcome to check." I smiled suggestively.

With Jasper's arms around me, I felt safe, secure, and loved but something was still amiss. I was edgy and tense. The dull ache in my stilled heart remained. I was checking my future every few hours since we had managed to escape the Volturi. Nothing had changed. I still saw my future fading. It had to be the weirdest occurrence. Seeing myself with my family one minute and then them without me the next wasn't something to take lightly, but who could I tell? Everyone would worry and Jasper wouldn't leave my side for a moment if he knew, but I hid it well. Not even Edward could tell that I wasn't anything but perky and joyful, though Bella knew. In my initial panicked state, I had spilled the beans but hopefully she wouldn't think to tell anyone. I had to figure this out on my own before I could tell anyone.

We were in a hotel in Seattle waiting while the family decided whether or not coming back to Forks was a good idea. Jasper thought it would be a good idea for us to be alone for a while so that I could recuperate from the last few days – though I would never tire, it wore on my brain. Thus far, neither of us had spoken our opinions either way. We would probably have to be the deciding vote in whether or not to stay or go. Jasper pulled me into bed with him, lifting my shirt to make sure there were no cracks hidden there. His lips touched the skin at my tummy and I closed my eyes at the feel of his lips against me. The brush of his lips upward, as he continued to lift my shirt, caused me to shiver. I was assaulted by love and pure undiluted passion. For the most part, Jasper took in everyone's emotions and only sent out emotional waves when called for, but intimately with me he was never able to keep his emotions in. I felt everything he was feeling. I felt his worry that every time he revealed an inch of skin there would be a crack, I felt his relief when he found nothing, and I felt his desperate need to make love to me because he realized he could have lost me.

As Jasper made his way to my lips I realized that I was better at concealing my emotions. On the outside, I threw myself headlong into the kiss, but inside I was a mess. I was anxious – if not a bit shaky – and I had some dire need to be anywhere but here right now. Being in this hotel felt wrong. I closed my eyes trying to only focus on Jasper. Instead, our home in Forks flashed in my mind. I saw Bella and Edward's smiling faces. She was hugging Jasper with only forgiveness in her eyes and tone. The feeling of home had calmed me. The ache had almost subsided and I was much less anxious as these images flashed through my mind.

I sat up with a start, startling Jasper. "I want to go home to Forks," I said out of nowhere. Immediately, I saw the worry in his eyes. He thought that Edward didn't want him there, or maybe Bella wouldn't be comfortable around him anymore. "She will forgive you. I saw it. She even hugged you. Jazz," I touched his cheek with my palm. "She never blamed you for what happened. No one did."

"I'd be a fool to question you," he told me, kissing my forehead. "Are you sure there's not a possibility that I would try to hurt her again?"

"Have a little faith in yourself. I do. I don't believe you would have hurt her at her party. I think when you came to your senses you would have resisted. You love her too, don't you?" I reasoned.

"Just as much as I love Rose and Esme."

"And you would never hurt them, so I know you would never hurt Bella."

He nodded then. "Thank you for always believing in me."

"For eternity, Jasper, that's how long I'll be in your corner cheering you on. Now let's call the family to give our vote. I just know Forks is where we belong. I can feel it."

**Jacob's POV**

I tried to go back to sleep after having the knowledge that Bella was safe and sound at home, but that wasn't good enough. I needed to know about Alice. If Bella could just give me any insight it would be great. I looked at the clock and it was only eight, but I had to see her. I left the house under the pretense of a run, but that run would lead me to the Swan house. I hoped that Charlie had already gone to the station, and lucky for me he was. I rang the doorbell and after a couple of minutes, a groggy Bella let me in.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" she asked with a yawn.

I couldn't help but laugh as I took in her appearance. Her hair was a tangled mess on top of her head, and she wore a ratty t-shirt and shorts. She really hadn't thought about how she looked before she answered the door. But that was my Bells.

"I heard my best friend was back from her suicide mission and I wanted to make sure she was alright. Sue me for being eager to see you."

Bella smiled then. "I'm glad you came, but you should know that I'm grounded for running off without any notice to Charlie."

"Dad told me, and you should know I'm not really supposed to be here right now. No one knows where I am." I smiled deviously at Bella. "So is Edward alive?" I broached the subject, trying to maneuver my way into talk about Alice.

"Yes, I got to him just in time," she said vaguely.

"In time for what?"

"He was planning to reveal himself to humans – to show what he looks like in the sun."

I just nodded. "So you're scar free from what I can see, and he's alive. Did Alice escape scathe free too?" I couldn't beat around the bush anymore. I had to know about Alice.

My heart was pounding as I waited for her answer. Silently I begged for Bella to say that all was well with my little vamp. "She's fine," she told me as she attempted to detangle her hair with her fingers.

I took a sigh of relief then. "So…are the Cullens coming back to Forks?"

That question had stopped Bella completely. She tensed ready to go on the defense. "Is this visit for Sam? Is that why you're here Jake? Did he send you over here to get information from me?"

I was bewildered. "What? No! Sam doesn't even know I'm here. None of them do. Let's just call it general curiosity. Before you left, you wanted to try the wolves get along with the vampires thing, so let's call this the first step in that direction," I lied smoothly.

She studied me for a long time before she answered. "Yes. Alice truly believes that Forks is where they belong so the family had a vote. Of course, they would have been crazy to bet against Alice."

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face at hearing her speak of Alice. Just knowing that she felt like Forks was the place for her made my heart soar. She could feel the imprint too!

"Tell me about the Cullens. I know there are seven of them, but we usually don't talk about them on the Rez."

She was hesitant and still choosing her loyalty to them over her best friend. "Jake, before, you could care less about the Cullens. Now all of a sudden you're completely interested in their lives?"

"If they really are moving back, that means that they will be in your life, and I want to stay in your life too. That is if you still want me as your friend?"

"Of course! Why would you think I don't?"

"Well, I guess learning about the Cullens would help. I should know the people you spend your time with." I wasn't sure if she was going to divulge any information so I began with a question. "They aren't really related are they? Vampires can't really have kids, right?"

Bella laughed. "As far as I know they can't. In a sense, you can say that they are related . Carlisle turned Edward, Esmee, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice and Jasper had already been turned by others before Alice found the Cullens. She had seen them and their different way of life in a vision and she just showed up one day, knowing all of them by name."

"Were Alice and Jasper turned by the same person? Were they related to each other before?"

"Oh no. Alice and Jasper are mates. I guess that would be the appropriate word," she told me and my world seemed to start crumbling down around me.

Alice was already spoken for. She was mated to a vampire. Did mates trump imprints? What would I be to her if someone else was already occupying her heart? The news made me envious and pained all at the same time. Imprinting was supposed to be a good thing for me. I could finally let go of Bella and constantly being second best to Edward, but instead I was still going to be second best to Edward's "brother". If there was an FML moment to be had this would be it.

**A/N: Jake's just got some horrible news! what did y'all think? I'd love to hear from you! What do you guys think Jake is going to do next?**


	3. Dancing Pink Elephant

**A/N: First off, let me just say how sorry I am for how long it has taken me to update. School started and things got busy, and the few weeks before I had so many double shifts that I barely had time to sleep! And if there were some reviews that I didn't get to reply to, I truly am sorry. Never the less, I love hearing from you! I will definitely try my best to update more often. I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 3: That's right just ignore the dancing pink elephant in the room**

**Jacob's POV**

I made some lame excuse to Bella about having to leave after she had delivered the news that Alice had been with Jasper for God knows how long. I kissed Bella on the forehead and promised that I would come by again during "visitation hours" since she was grounded.

Deflated, I jogged back to La Push. Rain pelted down on me, but I didn't care. I could have easily phased but I didn't want to be plagued with another mind, another person's problems. I had a shit tone of my own at the moment. Once I had made it home, I knew something was wrong. I walked into the living room to find Sam, Dad, the rest of the pack and the Elders. My living room was filled way past its capacity. I wanted so badly to just bypass this little gathering, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to.

"Jake," Sam said as I entered. "You cannot consort with the enemy no matter what. Do you understand me?" I could tell Sam was furious.

My gaze slid to Embry, and he met my gaze with nothing but remorse in his eyes. "I trusted you not to say anything!" I growled. I had already found out that I had no chance what so ever with Alice and now this shit was blowing up in my face.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I phased to go for a run and I couldn't help my thoughts," Embry tried to explain.

Sam ignored Embry as if he had never said a word. "This goes against our very existence. We are here to destroy them, to defend our people against them, not to mate with them."

"Easy, Sam, obviously this happened for a reason. The boy had no way of controlling who he imprinted on. You know that as well as anyone," Old Quil pointed out.

That stopped Sam dead in his tracks. He of all people knew that you couldn't choose who you imprinted on. If that was possible, I was pretty sure he'd still be with Leah instead of having to break her heart and choose Emily.

"Jake, is this true that you've imprinted on a leech?" my dad asked.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call her that. She has a name and it's Alice, but you all can stop worrying about the future of our people. She's already spoken for and has been long before any of us were around." I walked past their little intervention session and straight to my room, slamming the door and rocking the foundation of the little house.

**Alice's POV**

"Edward, calm down! You'll get to see her at eight," I informed him.

"I have to know if she's okay. You said she disappeared in your vision. I saw it." He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"It's probably just Jacob Black. I can't see the wolves and because at the moment Bella's life is intertwined with his, I can't see hers either," I tried to reason so that he would calm down.

"Alice, I just have to check on her. I won't even go in. I'll stand outside. You know how unpredictable young wolves are."

"Listen, if it makes you feel better, I'll go over there. Charlie likes me. Now if he finds you over there, you probably will never be allowed to see Bella again."

He sighed and I knew he knew I was right. I went upstairs to grab my purse and kiss Jasper goodbye. When I came back down, Edward still looked as if he would protest. I kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry so much. I'll even stay with her until you get there, but I'm sure Bella won't take too kindly to being babysat."

I went to the garage and hopped into Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish. It was a beautiful car, but nothing like the yellow Porsche I "borrowed" in Italy. All the way to Bella's, I belted out tunes on the radio. It was refreshing and such a human thing to do. I didn't remember my human life, but any small thing that brought back a piece of humanity made me happy. I made it to Bella's house within a few minutes. As I shut off the car and stepped out, still humming a tune from the radio, I saw Bella peek out of her bedroom window. Soon, I heard her footsteps bounding down the stairs, and she met me at the front door.

Bella hugged me in greeting – another human thing I wouldn't have dared chance before Bella. "Alice, what are you doing here? First Jake visited, then you. You guys really take the meaning of grounded lightly don't you?"

"It's okay. I'll know when Charlie gets here. I can leave right before…unless you want me to leave now?"

"Oh no!" Bella looked terrified at the prospect. "I was just reading, but we can hang out."

Bella was still clad in her pajamas, her hair up in a ponytail. I smiled at her as I walked into the living room. "How about we watch a movie while I braid your hair?"

Hesitantly, Bella agreed. I settled on the couch while Bella was on the floor in front of me as we watched Varsity Blues. I could have very well been finished with Bella's hair within the first two minutes of the movie, but I slowed it to a human pace and was finished within ten minutes. I had given her two French braids. Just as I was finishing, the phone in the kitchen rang. She jumped up to get it.

"Hello," I heard her say from the kitchen before she paused for a response. "Jake…well…Alice is he – " She hung up the phone and mumbled, "Guess I'll see you soon."

"Is everything okay, Bella?" I asked, seeing that her expression had completely changed.

"Yeah…Jake's coming over. If you want to leave, you can. I'll understand."

Her voice sounded so sad. No matter if I was meant to hate the wolves, I would stay and endure it for Bella – and Edward would kill me if I left her alone with him. Besides, I'd been in the company of Jacob Black before. He wasn't so bad, and he was easy on the eyes…_Whoa, where did that come from? Easy on the eyes?_

I shook myself and realized that Bella was still talking to me. "I'm not going anywhere. We were having fun. I'm not going to let Jacob Black ruin that. You want us to at least try getting along, right? I guess I can do that for you. It's only fair. You deal with so much from us, taking our differences in stride. The least I can do give the guy a chance," I told her honestly.

"That's what Jake said earlier, well somewhat."

Just as she'd mentioned his name the doorbell rang, and I was edgy. I felt that there was a ball of energy inside of me begging to be let go. I felt discombobulated, and I didn't know why. _Was this the feeling that wolves elicited from vampires?_

Jacob Black stood on the other side of the door with a half smile on his face and a half hearted hello to Bella. He walked further into the room and his eyes were on me. He hastened in his steps, not taking his gaze from mine. I didn't know exactly what compelled me to stand, but I had. "You're okay," he said under his breath, astonished. He kept walking closer to me, but I didn't feel threatened in the least. I chanced a glance at Bella and she was nervously biting her lip. I couldn't move from the spot in front of the couch as he progressed toward me. He wrapped his arms around me, lifting me. "You survived!" he was saying more to himself than anyone in the room.

Jacob was hugging me and I looked to Bella, utterly confused by his actions, but I hugged him back because it was the human thing to do – I think. Often I'd seen humans hugging other humans, and even if they didn't want to they still hugged them back just to be polite. I couldn't say that hugging him wasn't astonishing. It was almost otherworldly, the feeling of it. His hot skin contrasted my icy touch and I wanted nothing more than to press my cheek against his and revel in his warmth. I was pressed so tightly to his body that I could feel his heart beating steadily in his chest. I could also hear the blood pumping through his veins, yet I wasn't experiencing any bloodlust. I closed my eyes just listening to those sounds and breathing in the earthy smell of him. He was so human that it seemed to ooze from him and into to me. My body had never felt such warmth, and he felt so alive – joyful even in this moment.

I placed my hand at the back of his head, my fingers tangled in his hair, as I gently pushed him forward so that I could press my cheek against his, enveloping me in his warmth completely. It was strange that I hugged him in such a personal way as if I'd known him for years. Suddenly, I felt a cool trickle of water slide down the hand at the back of his head. His hair was wet…and his clothes were wet. That was enough to break me from the inexplicable bonds that were holding me to this stranger. I pulled back from him – still in his arms – to say, "You're wet."

He too seemed to have been in some type of trance and had snapped out of it, releasing me so quickly that if I had been human I would have fallen. "Sorry," he said abruptly, frowning. "It's raining outside."

"Did you walk here?" I asked, gauging by the state of his drenched t-shirt and shorts that he had.

He nodded, and for lack of anything better to say, I just replied, "Oh."

I was still looking up at him as he stared down at me with awkward silence filling the room. Vaguely I was aware that Bella was still in the room, but she hadn't moved, nor said a word since Jacob had arrived.

"Jake, Alice and I were watching Varsity Blues if you want to watch it with us, we're fine with that. I'll even make us some popcorn and you can tell me what happened on the reservation because I know something's wrong," Bella finally spoke from behind us. She had chosen to ignore the pink elephant that had danced around this room when Jacob embraced me. To that I was glad. She was a smart girl to not speak of it, because I didn't know what it was and obviously neither did Jacob – who had been wide-eyed and confused since he released me.

"That's cool." Jacob quickly went into the kitchen to snag three bags of popcorn. I wasn't entirely sure if he intended on having one bag for each of us, because I'm pretty sure that in Vampires 101 class on the reservation, they were informed of our dietary choices.

He returned to the living room, grinning from ear to ear for some reason. "You know you're going to have to start it over from the beginning, right?" he asked Bella as he handed her a bag of popcorn.

I imagined he would sit on the other side of Bella, putting her between us, but to my surprise, he sat in between Bella and me. Jacob Black seemed not to be frightened of me in the least, and vice versa. He was sitting with two bags of popcorn in his lap and I found that quite comical. Surely he wasn't going to eat both bags, but when he began shoveling popcorn into his mouth, I giggled and he and Bella looked in my direction. He cocked an eyebrow.

"For a minute there I thought you had made one of those bags for me." I laughed again.

"I didn't think you could…_can_ you eat?" he asked.

"Why sure! I can eat it – though it would taste horrible. I just can't digest it. Sooner or later I would have to rid my body of it," I informed him.

He nodded and Bella shushed us both. "The movie is starting, and I won't restart it again."

Jacob and I both laughed at the sternness in her voice and she cut us with her gaze. I'd have to say that I never felt more human than when I was sitting on Charlie's couch, watching a movie with Bella and Jacob. We laughed at the appropriate parts, and Jake admired the girl in her whipped cream bikini – as I suspected he would. I think I surprised myself, Jacob and Bella when I wiped the invisible drool from the corner of his mouth saying, "Think you could drool any less, Jacob?"

For a second, Bella was stunned but she burst into laughter once Jacob laughed. After the movie was over, Bella asked him, "So what was wrong with you earlier today? You left so abruptly this morning and then you sounded odd on the phone when you asked to come over."

He sighed. "Things on the rez are tough. They are hounding me about…" He looked up at me, and then said, "Something. I just wanted to get away for a little while."

Suddenly I was taken completely out of the conversation when I heard the sound of a car a few miles away. I looked at the clock and it was already five o'clock. Charlie was on his way home, I assumed. I closed my eyes trying to peek around the blind spot that was Jacob to see what the next few minutes would hold. I could only see Charlie and it wasn't pretty. If Jacob and I didn't leave now, Charlie wasn't going to let Bella see Edward tonight. I stood abruptly. "We have to go. Charlie is almost here."

Jake nodded and swiftly moved toward the door. I thought of him walking in the rain back to La Push. I knew it was irrational because he could turn into a wolf and just run back, but still he would be wet. "Jake, do you need a ride? I can take you back if you'd like," I offered.

"Sure," he responded immediately.

He hugged Bella and I heard her whisper "thanks" to Jacob for being civil towards me. He went outside to wait at the car and she hugged me in turn. "I'm impressed. You two played nice, and were even friendly to each other."

"He's not so bad," I admitted. "I had fun, Bella."

I quickly went out to the car and hit the button on the remote to unlock the doors before I got there. Jake eagerly hopped into the car, and when I got in he was running his hand over the leathers seats, letting out a whistle of appreciation.

"Wow," he said as I backed out of the driveway and sped down the road toward La Push.

"I can't take credit for this. It's Edward's."_ Who is going to kill me when he smells the wolf scent in his car! But he'll love me again when I say that I saved him from not being able to see Bella tonight._

"Edward has amazing taste in cars!" Jacob exclaimed before falling silent the rest of the way there.

I didn't like the silence. It seemed to drone on filling the car with awkwardness. "What does popcorn taste like?" I asked randomly for the sake of starting a conversation.

I could see Jacob smile from my peripheral. "Well it depends on what kind you eat. There is caramel, which is kind of sweet, just regular buttered popcorn, cheddar cheese popcorn, and plenty more."

"I haven't eaten in so long that I can't remember what different things taste like anymore."

I turned up the radio and we began to talk about different songs and different celebrities. He didn't really care that much for what was going on in Hollywood, and neither did I for that matter, but I loved to scrutinize their fashion sense. Talking to Jacob was as easy as my instinct to hunt. I almost didn't realize that I was coming up on the treaty line, but I slammed on breaks as soon as I realized where I was.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, looking for danger out the windows before looking at me.

"This is the treaty line. It's as far as I can take you. I'm sorry. I know it's pouring rain outside…"

"No, you can cross the treaty line. Just keep driving. I promise nothing will happen to you." He seemed genuine, so I kept driving, taking his directions to get to his small house.

When we arrived, there were four large men that had identical posture – arms folded and scowling – lining his porch. I assumed that these were the other wolves. I should have been afraid, thinking that Jacob had led me into a trap, but he seemed just as uneasy about this as I did. I chanced a glance at him as I stopped the car in front of his house. His hands were balled into fists and his face was set into an angry mask.

"What is this, Jacob?" I asked, almost terrified to hear his answer.

"Nothing. Don't worry about them. They can't hurt you. If anything they have to protect you now," he said, eyes deadpanned still looking straight ahead at the other wolves.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"I can't explain that. Just trust me, okay?"

Jacob Black was asking a lot of me. How could I trust this boy I had only met once? Not only was he a stranger, but my mortal enemy. He was designed to kill me and I wanted to believe he'd brought me into a trap, but his actions said differently.

He hopped out of the car, and for a moment I was stunned in place. "What are you doing here?" he asked the tallest of the four.

"What is she doing here?" The tallest one responded with a question of his own.

I heard Jacob growl in response. "This is my house, Sam. Anyone I want to drop me off can." Jacob didn't waste any more time with the large Quileute. He came back around to the driver's side and I rolled down the window. "I had fun, and Bella really enjoyed seeing us get along for once. Take care, Alice."

"I'll see you around, Jacob," I said, letting up my window and high tailing it out of La Push before any harm could come to me for being there.

I was aware that the jittery feeling had come back along with the subtle ache in my heart, but I could ignore it as I replayed the strange scene of Jacob Black and his pack's interaction over in my head. When I got home, Jasper was on the couch waiting on me. I launched myself at him, hugging him. He jumped back after a moment.

"Alice, honey, you reek. What have you been up to?"

"Hanging out with Bella…and Jacob Black," I said honestly. I sniffed my clothes and nothing smelled offensive to me. I smelled Bella's floral scent faintly and Jacob's earthy musk overshadowing that. It must have been from the long emb – but I couldn't think of that Edward was always listening.

"Jacob was there again?" Edward asked. I could tell his mind was churning with jealousy. Bella was his and he was very protective of her.

"Edward, don't start with the brooding hatred of the boy. He gave no indication that he was remotely interested romantically in Bella." _So why did I feel the tiniest bit relieved by that information? _"We watched a movie and talked and I took him home."

"You went to La Push?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Alice," Jasper started.

"It's fine. He promised me that no harm would come to me for taking him home, and nothing happened. I dropped him off at his house and left. End of story."

"I don't like this," Jasper said.

"You broke the treaty. The agreement was that we would stay off their land, and not bite humans. You crossed over the treaty line, Alice. Do you know what this means?"

"I bet you're going to tell me, Edward."

"It means war. They can start a war now," Edward informed me. "Oh and thanks now my car reeks of wolf."

"It does not mean war! Jacob Black did not lead me into a trap. Would you like me to call him?"

"You have his number," Jasper asked, bewildered by the whole situation.

"No, I don't have his number, but Bella does. Should I call her?"

**Jake's POV**

I had finally managed to rid the house of Sam and his flunkies - and yeah I knew that by calling them flunkies I was calling myself one too, but I didn't care. I was laying in bed finding it hard to get rid of the stupid smile that was occupying my face. All I could think of was the embrace that I shared with Alice. Her cool skin, sending a chill through my body, awaking such love for her that I never thought I could feel. When she pushed me closer so that she could rest her cheek against mine, I'd thought I had imagined it, but I have no doubt now that imprinting worked on vampires. She may be mated already, but she feels something for me and I had a tiny bit of hope. Somehow, I sadly realized that I would never act on that hope. She loved someone else, and had loved him for decades before. Who was I to mess that up – or at least if I could help it I wouldn't mess it up?

My blissful bubble was interrupted when my dad called me from the living room. I got up and walked up the short hall to find a strange expression on his face. I think it was shock. "What is it, Dad?"

"Ah…you have a phone call, son."

I took the phone from him, placing it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Jacob –"

"Alice?" I couldn't believe she was calling me. This was so unexpected.

"Did you have me take you all the way home so that you would have the right to start a war with us?"

"What? No! _You_ offered to take me home. I never asked. I would never set you up like that. Is this about Sam and the guys? I told you not to worry about them. They can't touch you."

I heard her sigh into the phone. "You keep saying that, but can I know why?"

"It's confidential pack information," I lied.

"Sure, of course," she said not pushing the matter further. "Listen, I've got to go. I'm just glad that there's no war on the horizon."

"Hey, do you want to hang out again sometime?" I asked on a whim.

She got quiet, and I almost thought she had hung up, but I hadn't heard a dial tone yet. "I can ask Bella when her sentence lightens up. Maybe Charlie will even let her out on good behavior," I added just in case she would be nervous to just hang out with me alone.

I heard Alice laugh and it sounded like wind chimes. "Okay, I suppose we can do that. Goodbye, Jacob Black."

"Bye, Alice. I'll see you around."

I was left smiling at the phone minutes after she had hung up. Billy shook his head at me, but I was too dazed to care. One day, she wouldn't be so formal with me. I'd be just Jake to her and I couldn't wait for that day to come.

**End note: Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts **


	4. Party at my place

**A/N: Writer's block seems to have taken me over lately, and it's getting harder to push these chapters out. I really don't want to give up on this story, so no matter what, I plan to keep this story going. I hope you guys stick with me!**

**Chapter 4: Party at my house**

**Jake's POV**

The phone rang three times before Bella's voice came through into the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey, hey, I heard you were free from house arrest," I said cheerfully. "There's talk of a get together tomorrow night, you and Charlie want to come over?"

"Ahh…Jake, you know sports aren't really my thing, and I know that's all these get togethers consist of," her voice rang with uncertainty and I could almost imagine the wrinkle between her brows as she frowned.

"C'mon, Bells, it'll be fun! I'll be there, and why don't you invite Alice so we can all hangout?" I tried my best to be sly about inviting Alice. The three of us had hung out a few times in the past few weeks, so inviting Alice didn't seem too out of the ordinary.

"I will, but I'm not going to make any promises," Bella said hesitantly.

I sighed heavily. Alice still didn't completely trust me. Of the few times that we've hung out, they never came here to the reservation. "Could you just tell her that it's not a trap? Listen, no one is going to hurt her, trust me."

"I believe you, Jake, but this mortal enemy stuff has everyone a bit uneasy about forging friendships. Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"You're more tactful, and I always say the wrong things. Plus, you're more convincing."

"I bet. You're laying it on thick, but fine, I'll ask her," she agreed. "One day, I'm going to stop being the middle man for you two."

"Middle man…I was thinking more along the lines of the monkey in the middle." I smiled into the receiver, knowing that she would be frowning but fighting back a smile of her own.

"Very funny," she said dryly. "Goodbye, Jacob. I'll call you later."

Bella called back a few minutes later to let me know that Alice would be gracing me with her presence tomorrow night for the party. That was the best news I had gotten all day. After I hung up the phone, I began to look around the house, and it looked unfit for Alice's extremely good eyes. Cleaning was in order for this place and lots of it.

I swept and mopped every room, dusted every surface, and washed dishes. I straightened every picture that hung from the walls and every knickknack that sat around the room. Humming to myself, I made my bed, Billy's bed, scrubbed the toilet, the shower, and the sink. Curiosity had eventually gotten the best of Dad, watching me clean like a mad man.

"Son, you've never cleaned this thoroughly before. Most days you look for a rug to sweep things under, or a closet to shove things in. What's got you in the cleaning mood?"

I had a smile plastered on my face the entire time that I was cleaning, and it was still in place when I looked at my father. I debated telling him that it was because Alice was coming to the party tomorrow night, but I thought better of it. There was no way I could tell him that. He would shoot the idea down and probably have Sam Alpha order me uninvited her. Instead, I said, "The closets! I have to clean those, too."

Patrolling that night was uneventful. Embry and I didn't catch one whiff of vampire. Instead, I ran the perimeter while thinking of many different recipes that I could cook for tomorrow. It was only a matter of time before Embry guessed why I was thinking of those things.

_Dude, you know she doesn't eat, right?_

_But she can smell, and Bella and Charlie eat, you eat…_

_If she doesn't like food, I'm pretty sure the smell of food does nothing for her, and neither Bella nor I will be coming within a ten foot radius of any disaster you cook up._

_I just want to impress her, _I admitted.

_Food isn't the way to go, bro. Take her to the garage. Show her your fixer uppers._

_Okay…no cooking. Show her the garage, but what do I wear?_

_And this girl talk is officially over. I'm out, _Embry thought as soon as Jared popped in. He had phased back and I followed behind as soon as Paul and Sam phased.

I went home and Billy had given me some of the greatest news ever. He didn't know at the time how wonderful it was. "Jake, Charlie called and asked if you could swing by and pick Bella up for the party tomorrow night. He's working a big case and he'll be a little late."

"Sure, sure. Is something wrong with Bella's truck?"

"No, he said Bella insisted that you come by and pick her up.

"Okay." I played it cool, but inside I was thanking my lucky stars. Charlie wouldn't have to take the rap for bringing Alice across the treaty line without permission – even if he didn't know anything about it. I would personally be bringing them both, so no one could say anything. I went to bed with a smile on my face that night. My plan was working, and still no one was the wiser about our extra special party guest.

**Alice's POV**

I had to say I was quite shocked and a bit curious as to why I was invited to the football party that the Blacks were throwing. I hadn't been to the reservation since my last unwelcome appearance. Bella begged, and I knew that it was on Jacob's behalf. I giggled to myself when I imaged him being the one begging. His mouth would droop ever so slightly, but his eyes were what gave me the insight into his soul. His eyes would reveal dejection.

Snapping out of my reverie, I realized that Bella had been talking though I hadn't heard a word she had said. I didn't have to ask her what she said because Jacob drove up. He climbed out of the small car with that easy smile he always wore. He was dressed nicely, wearing more clothes than I had seen him wear before. Jacob walked closer and I was instantly in tune with rhythmic thumping of his heart. He leaned down to hug Bella, placing a kiss on her forehead. He then made his way to me. Our friendship had really progressed over these few weeks. When Jacob hugged me, I always knew what to expect. His muscular arms encased me, and he picked me up. I welcomed his hug and wrapped my arms around his neck. Even through his shirt I could feel the heat radiating from his body and transferring in a small degree to mine. Jacob placed his lips on my cheek like always before he put me on my feet.

"Ladies, you ready?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

I was actually excited that I had the pleasure of being able to watch the game with Jacob. I didn't care for sports, but somehow Jacob always made the most boring things fun. As we piled into the Rabbit – with me calling shotgun when he let us know he does abide by those rules – I realized thatthinking of Jacob Black held an endearing connotation. I even discussed him at home. Our friendship was no secret, and it was merely innocent with Bella always around as well. Jasper wasn't too keen on the idea, but he could feel how happy I was to have Bella and Jacob so he didn't protest. At the party tonight, I was going to propose to Jacob that he come over to my house sometime this week. I really wanted him to meet Jasper and the others, not as enemies – he had already met them as such. It seemed fitting. I was going to meet his friends and the people he cared dearly for, so why not in turn let him meet mine?

Mulling all this over, I was silent as he drove us to La Push. At one point during the drive he reached out and touched my hand that was resting in my lap. "You're uncharacteristically quiet. I've commented on what you're wearing twice and I didn't even get a snippy retort."

I raised an eyebrow and my hand moved from under his so that I could cross my arms over my chest. "And what is wrong with what I'm wearing?"

He smirked and I knew he was just trying to get a rise out of me. "We're going to a small get together on the Rez, and you're wearing a dress? Not only a dress…a _sequined _dress that's showing a lot of skin."

I scoffed as we pulled in front of his house. "For your information it is an Aidan Mattox open shoulder _sequined_ dress, and it's only a few inches above my knee."

His smirk was faltering as he was trying not to laugh. Jacob knew how devoted I was to fashion and he found it comical. "If it bothers you so much would you like to be my fashion consultant from now on?"

"Sure, how about a week just to see if you can handle it."

"Oh no. If you're my consultant, I'm yours for the week."

"Guys, this is a bad idea that I really don't want to referee," Bella chimed in.

"Stay out of this, Bella," we said simultaneously.

"This _boy_ wants to challenge me, but I've been around much longer. Bring it, Black."

"Oh my God," Bella mumbled as we pulled up in front of Jacob's house.

He got out and so did Bella as Jacob came around and opened the door for me. There were people already in his house as we approached. Jacob's heart sped up. He was nervous and so was I. The distinct stench of wolf almost overwhelmed me as I got to the porch. Jacob held out his arm and I laced mine through his when we went into the little house. Bella entered before us, yet no one seemed to notice her. I was sure that if I could blush, I would have.

A man in a wheel chair rolled over to us, wearing a tight smile. "Dad, this is Alice. Alice, this is my dad, Billy."

I smiled bright, almost too brightly, and Billy cautiously held out a hand to me. Immediately, my hand met his and I gave it a gentle shake. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Black. I've heard so much about you."

"I wish I could say the same. Jake here seems to be keeping secrets." He looked pointedly at Jacob, who found a spot on the wall particularly interesting.

"Yes, sir, he has. He failed to mention how handsome you are." That sure eased Billy's tension a bit because he laughed.

"Flattery will get you anything in this world. Come on in, kids."

"I've learned quite a few things as long as I've been around." I smiled and we walked further into the room.

It was my turn to be tense as I realized that Jacob was leading me to the circle where the rest of his pack was standing. He introduced me first to Embry, who seemed okay and unsurprised with my being there. Jared was next, and he seemed unhappy, but polite. Paul as it turned out was rude. He refused to acknowledge my presence, and along with Leah walked out of the room without one greeting. Seth was next in line. This kid brought such joyous, refreshing waves of happiness as he smiled and greeted me warmly. As apprehensive as I had been, Seth eased all of the tension right out of me. His smile reminded me of sunlight with its warmth and brightness. He talked easily with me as if I was a friend instead of an enemy. He also didn't mind touching me as he shook my hand. I knew just as easily as this conversation went, the other would not go as swimmingly. Jacob's Alpha was the last person I was introduced to. Sam was unsmiling, unfriendly, but not rude. He didn't shake my hand, nor did he remark about how great it was to meet me. Instead he just nodded when I said it was great to meet him and a few seconds later, he walked away, mumbling about needing to speak with Jacob alone for a minute. He unhappily lopped off behind Sam down the hall, sparing a look at me before he left.

"Can you believe he wanted to cook for you to make a good impression?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turned and looked up at Embry. Laughing, I said, "That's sweet. He was nervous about me coming over I take it?"

"Hell yeah! He turned the house upside down cleaning, all because you have super eyesight that will notice the smallest speck of dust."

"That sounds like Jacob," I admitted, still smiling at his efforts. "Thank you, Embry."

"For?"

"Not treating me like a dangerous monster. So far you and Seth are the only two that have been natural, and your heart isn't racing."

Embry smiled. "Just supporting a friend. I'm actually going to go see what's taking him so long." I nodded.

I wove through the crowd to find Bella, sitting on the couch. I took a seat beside her, noting that Jared was watching me. "Is it just me, or is the suspicion that Jacob hadn't told anyone that I was coming blatantly obvious?"

"It's not just you, but who cares, right? We're here to hang out with Jake. This _is_ his house. He can invite whoever he wants," Bella offered.

Jacob emerged, unsmiling until he saw Bella and me on the couch. "A few of us were planning to go to the beach, you two up for it?"

I hopped up. "Of course! I brought my bathing suit!" I held up my tiny handbag with a smile.

"I thought that you couldn't see…" Jacob lowered his voice.

"I can't. You live close to the beach. I figured the beach idea would come on such a nice night."

"Leah is in the bathroom, but you can change in my room," Jacob advised.

**Jacob's POV**

_Alice in a bathing suit…Oh God, could I handle that? _I thought as she was walking back out of my room, looking no different than before she went in. I was curious to know what the swimsuit under her dress looked like. She smiled and practically bounced over to us. "Ready!" she announced.

Me, Seth, and Embry accompanied Bella and Alice outside. We led the way to the beach, walking slower so that Bella could keep up. It was a perfect night on the beach. There was no rain and it was a bit chilly so the guys set a fire because we all saw Bella visibly shiver. The moon was out, taking on the shape of a toenail, joined by the stars shining bright. I walked over to Bella as she sat on a log by the fire and started unbuttoning my long sleeve shirt. She looked up as I handed it to her.

Bella looked as if she wanted to protest. "Bells, you left your jacket in the house and I'm not taking no for an answer." Sighing, she put it on over her short sleeve blouse.

When Seth and Embry were done with the fire, they both sat beside her, talking her ears off. It would seem that after Bella is no longer the object of my affection they both were instantly smitten. I rolled my eyes at them both, but I knew she wouldn't be cold with the two of them around.

Alice caught my attention then as she pulled her dress over her head, revealing a one-shoulder black and gold swim suit. The swimsuit only covered her breasts, a small line down her right side, and her private areas. Her right shoulder, back and tummy were on display. I swallowed hard. She was stunning. In the moonlight she shone like a porcelain angel. "Who wants to go for a swim?" she asked.

Bella passed on the invite and I knew before they said anything that Seth and Embry would pass as well. Alice shrugged, winking at me. "Race ya!"

"Oh c'mon! Like that is fair!" I complained, running after her as she zoomed to her destination.

Alice ran right into the water and I followed after her. She had gone under and I attempted to search for her, until I felt a splash on my neck. She giggled and I heard wind chimes again. I smiled and splashed her right back. It became a full on splash war, and I felt like a kid again as we chased each other around just to splash the other. Alice had slowed things down to human pace to keep it fair and when her back was to me I snuck up on her grabbed her around the waist and scooped her up bridal style. That earned me a squeal.

"I didn't expect that!" she said. Her arms were around my neck out of instinct. It felt right and I reveled in the contact. "Hanging out with you and Bella makes me feel almost human. With you around, I can't see the future. I never know what's going to happen. That's almost…refreshing."

"Is that a good thing that it makes you feel human?" I wanted to figure her out, and here she was opening up to me.

"Yes! I don't remember my human life. All I remember is waking up as a vampire."

"That sucks," I commented for lack of anything better to say.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Put me down. I'd jump out of your arms, but I fear it's the chase that you enjoy the most with girls, right?" She winked.

I let her go abruptly, sputtering, "What?" _Was I that obvious?_

"Guys in general. I've been to many high schools in my existence and it's the chase. It's almost like primal animalistic nature."

"If you say so." I would never admit to loving to chase her around and how rewarding it would be when I caught her in my arms.

She swam circles around me for a while quietly. "Do you patrol every night?"

"Most nights. Why?"

"Because tomorrow you need to take morning patrol. You're coming to dinner at my house."

"Where is the please? Did you mean I'm coming to dinner or I am dinner?" I teased.

Alice waved me off. "None of them would touch you with a ten foot pole! To them you reek!"

I grabbed my heart, mocking a pained expression. "Hurtful!"

"You're not stinky to me. You smell…mouthwatering, but not in the blood lust way." She frowned and bit her lip.

"In what way am I mouthwatering?" I pushed, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Meet me at the treaty line and bring me back here at six. We're switching up your wardrobe before you come over." She changed the subject.

"Only if I get to switch up yours when we get to your house."

She laughed and her face lit up with a lingering smile. "Good luck finding something I hate wearing. I did buy it."

"Touché."

Alice rolled her big, beautiful butterscotch eyes and swam back to land to join the others. The fire was still blazing, I noted before the sight of Alice's tiny, curvaceous form began walking toward them. I had to get a grip on myself. Alice was taken, but that didn't stop the drooling I did over just how sexy she was behind her back.

"Jake," Embry called. "We're heading back." He had not so slyly given me and Alice more alone time.

As they all were walking away, she grabbed her purse. "I should get going too."

I could not fight the disappointment that crept onto my face at that moment. She saw it too. "Don't give me puppy dog eyes! Jasper and the others will start to worry."

"At least let me drive you." It was like I was starving for more time with her; though I knew the need to be with her would be insatiable.

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." She held her arms out to hug me and I leaned down and took her in my arms. She pulled back to see my face, placing her palm on my cheek. "I really did have a nice time, Jacob. Thanks for inviting me." She stood on her tip toes and I leaned down unsure what she was going to do. Alice did the most amazing thing to date. She placed a kiss on my cheek before she stepped away and put her dress back on, blurring out of view.

I stood there for a moment, remembering the way her cool hand felt on my cheek as her lips lightly touched the other. It was a sweet, innocent gesture that had left me dazed for just a few seconds. As hard as I tried to prevent it, I was falling for Alice Cullen.

**End note: Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts **


	5. Plane Janes and Video Games

**Chapter 5: Plain Janes and Video games**

"Go over it with me one more time," I asked.

Bella sighed into the phone. "Jake, we've been over this twice already."

"I don't want to mess up!"

"Why is this so important?"

"It just is. Please, just one more time?"

"Fine. Edward is a telepath. He can hear _every thought you have!_ Jasper can feel your emotions and project emotions as well. Emmett is just a really big vampire. He likes videogames, so you two might get along well, and he has a competitive spirit. Rosalie is into cars, and she's really beautiful so watch the drool. Carlisle, as you know, is a doctor, and Esme is very sweet. She's very maternal. You'll be fine, Jake. It's just dinner, and you did want to get to know them, right?"

"You're still coming, aren't you?" This whole dinner thing was freaking me out, and if I had Bella there, I could at least relax a little.

"Yes, Jake, I'll be there. Because I love you, I'll be there." She sounded exasperated, and I didn't blame her. I had called her three times since I'd gotten off patrol. Each time, we'd had the same conversation.

"Right…it has nothing to do with the fact that your boyfriend lives there?"

Bella laughed. "I take it back then. It has everything to do with that."

"You and Alice have a way of wounding my ego."

"What are friends for?" Bella asked, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Bye, Bells. See you in about an hour."

I would see her in an hour, which meant I had to meet Alice at the border now! She had specifically requested that I meet her at six. I was sure going through my closet to find something to wear wouldn't take too long. I didn't have much for her to cipher through if you discounted all my cut offs and sweats. Hopping in the Rabbit, I drove to the border. I had made it five minutes early.

Leaning up against my car, I waited for her. I knew the second that she was close because the pull she had on me was stronger. It was a force like gravity that never let up. I could feel her almost tangibly when she was a few miles away. It didn't take long before she was standing right before me, smiling. She was wearing a skinny strap, short red dress. There was a flower on the shoulder of one of the straps, and the dress seemed painted on. Her curves were accentuated, and her legs and thighs on display. My mouth practically watered as I gaped at her. _Alice Cullen was one sexy vampire!_

I mentally kicked myself for the thought because thoughts like that would probably get me killed at the Cullen house! Alice was still smiling as she said, "Do I have permission to cross the border?"

"Of course. Is that what you were waiting for? You don't even have to ask. _You_ will always have permission to cross."

"That's sweet, but I'll always ask."

"You look very nice," I complimented her, and somehow I felt _my_ cheeks grow hot. "Too bad when I get to your place all that is going to change!"

She rolled her eyes, finally walking over to me, hugging me. I loved hugging her, and she had no problem reciprocating or even initiating. Alice hugged me as if it was a requirement every time I saw her. "You talk big now, but it's your turn first. Now, point me to the closet, I'm ready!"

As I drove her back to my house, she told me that Esme had out done herself with the meal she prepared. Apparently, she had cooked way more food than Alice believed that I was capable of eating. I thought that was funny, because I could eat _a lot_! "My stomach's like an endless pit. You'd be surprised just how much I can eat."

Arriving at the house, we went inside and I yelled to Dad that Alice was with me – just so there would be no surprise if he saw her. He yelled a hello from his room, and she greeted him right back as we went down the hall to my room. Immediately, she went to my small closet, sifting through all of my things. She took a few things out and set them aside before she went through my drawers.

After a few minutes, she sighed. "There is so little for me to work with! My options are practically sweats or shorts. If this was a population, shirts would be the minority! A shopping trip is in order soon in order for this bet to work properly."

I had to laugh. "I turn into a giant wolf. I need to be able to shed my clothes in a hurry, and sometimes unexpectedly I get angry and my clothes and shoes are pieces of cloth because I phased." I shrugged.

"Well, change into this." She shoved some clothes at me and pushed me out of the room.

When I was done putting on the clothes, I looked in the mirror before going back to my room. I was wearing a dark blue button down shirt my best pair of jeans. These things were practically new, considering that I had only worn them once. Before the funeral, dad gave me a few bucks to buy something nice to wear. With my recent growth spurt, I had grown out of my other suitable clothes.

Alice was holding out shoes to me when I walked back into the room. These were the only pair of dress shoes I owned. I had bought them the same day I bought these clothes. I got the shoes at a thrift store for two bucks. A little polish and washing, and they looked new. I gave her a look as I put them on.

"You look handsome," she said. "But your hair could stand a little taming."

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked it as a joke, but still I felt self-conscious around Alice at times.

"Nothing. You just look like you rolled out of bed."

"I thought that look was in now…bed head, right?"

Alice snorted. "Right. Sit," she commanded.

Of course, I sat on my bed as she stood in front of me, combing through my hair. It felt soothing to feel her fingers running through my hair, and for my viewing pleasure, I got a full view of cleavage up close and personal. I was so caught up in thinking about what I wanted to do to her that I didn't hear her say she was finished.

"_That_ is how you do bed head," she commented as I went to look in the mirror in the bathroom.

She had just taken what I was already working with and made it strategically organized disarray. I saw her beaming as we met in the hall. We got into my little car and made our way to her house. My heart was practically hammering when we got there.

**Alice's POV**

When Jake and I walked into the house, his eyes seemed to dart everywhere. "What are you thinking?" I asked. "Surprised that there are no coffins or a dungeon?"

"There's a TV, video games, decorations…it's actually…"

"Normal?" I supplied.

"Sorry," he said, looking down.

"It's fine. I wouldn't think you would expect a family of vampires to have a normal living space. It makes us seem less scary, right?"

"You don't scare me." Jake smiled.

"Then why is your heart hammering?"

He just shrugged as I called out to the family and a few of them were in the kitchen. Esme and Edward were cooking while Bella leaned against the counter watching. Everyone else was sitting in the dining room. We went into the kitchen first. "Esme, this is Jacob Black. Jacob this is Esme."

Esme beamed at Jacob and came around the counter to greet him. She kept a distance between them waiting for Jacob to make the first move. He gave a smile and held out his hand to shake hers. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you on such pleasant terms. I'm glad we could have you in our home."

"I'm sure you've already met Edward?" I asked, knowing he already had.

They both nodded and shook hands before Jacob went over to Bella, hugging her. "I see Alice dressed you too?" he asked, laughing because she was wearing a dress.

"You're laughing at me? Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

"Don't worry. Alice will be getting payback soon," Jacob promised.

Bella held up her hands. "I'm not taking sides. I told you both when you made the bet that I wouldn't be put in the middle."

We went into the dining room then. Jasper stood, and I was nervous then. It was important that the two of them get along. I really cherished Jacob's friendship, and I loved Jasper with all my heart. "Jasper, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, meet Jasper."

Jasper stood there as if he was reading Jacob, and I could hear Jacob's heart hammering in his chest. If I could sweat, I probably would be right now, but all of a sudden I felt a calm wash over me. "It's nice to meet you," Jasper said as Jacob shook his hand. "We've heard a lot about you around here."

"I'm glad to finally meet all of you, too."

When Jacob met Emmett, they did the manly fist pump thing and he promised Jacob that they would play some video games after dinner. Rosalie was the rudest of all. I knew she hadn't liked my acquaintance with Jacob, but to be rude to his face and mine was another thing. When I introduced them, she greeted him by saying, "Hello, dog."

Jacob responded with, "Nice to meet you too, blondie." He looked at me then. "Before the food is brought out, I believe someone has to keep up her end of our deal."

"Give it your best shot," I challenged heading up to my bedroom with Jacob trailing behind me. I heard Bella filling everyone else in on the bet Jacob and I had made.

When he got to my room and I led him to the closet, he let out a whistle at just how large it was. I loved fashion and clothes, so of course I needed space for everything. It was practically big enough to be considered another room.

"How long do I have to go through all this? This will take weeks!" Jacob exclaimed, trudging into the closet.

"I tried to warn you."

Ten minutes had gone by with me sitting on my bed and him deep in my closet, muttering about what won't do, and how difficult this was. Finally, he came back out with two pieces of clothing thrown over his arm and a pair of flip flops dangling from his finger. Jacob had given me a plain, fitted, white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees. It must have been the only extremely plain outfit in my closet, though to credit him the flip flops were black with rhinestones on them to dress the outfit up just a little. When I walked back out I turned to let him admire his work.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Not quite. Your hair…could you comb it down?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was only doing that as payback from earlier. My hair was flipped out in the pixie type style I like to wear it in, but when I combed it down, it was in an almost chin length bob. Looking in the mirror, I didn't see "Alice Cullen, vampire fashionista". I saw "Alice Cullen, plain Jane vampire". I felt almost naked with the lack of color in my wardrobe. I was already pale. With this white shirt, I probably looked like a floating head. Frowning into the mirror, I noticed Jacob standing behind me.

"You look great. Very down to Earth."

"If you say so. Your dinner is going to get cold, so we better go back down."

"Right. Eating dinner while seven vampires watch is going to be a new experience." Jacob smiled.

I gently pushed him out of the room. "You don't always have to be a smart ass, you know."

"Then who would keep you and Bella on your toes? You bruise my ego, and I make smart ass comments. That's how this friendship works, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh as we made our way back to the dining room. Food was on the table, and Bella was already digging in. She almost chocked when she looked up at me. I just rolled my eyes and took the seat beside Jasper, leaving the place between me and Bella open for Jacob. I noted that Jasper's mouth twitched, trying to suppress a smile.

"Jacob, I know my wife. I'm not sure how long this outfit will last. I can feel the misery rolling off of her in waves."

Jacob shrugged. "She wanted the bet. I'm just holding up my end. She's free to cave and put on that saucy little number she had on earlier. I don't mind just as long as I hear those sweet words. Just two: You win." As he stuffed his face, he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You _wish_." ishiasfeolnamongvafnesLjf

Dinner went without a hitch, and Jacob and Emmett wound up in the living room, playing video games. Even Jasper and Edward joined in. It was hard to believe but Emmett had found someone that would finally give him a run for his money. I laughed as I heard the guys trash talking each other while they played. Jacob had even brought with him a glimmer of normality here too. I even noted that Edward was slowly warming up to him.

Before long, I looked at my cell phone to note the time. The guys would play video games all night if I hadn't said anything. Bella was falling asleep at the table and she and Jacob both had school tomorrow. "Jacob, don't you have school tomorrow?" I asked, sounding too much like a stern parent.

He made a face, and I laughed. "Sorry, but Billy wouldn't think too highly of me if I kept you out all night."

"Keep telling him how handsome he is and he'll think the world of you." Jacob grinned as he stood. "Thanks for dinner. Surprisingly, I had fun."

"Don't be a stranger. You're welcome here anytime, just like Bella," Esme assured him.

He nodded and instead of shaking her hand once more, he hugged her. Goodbyes were said all around and I walked Jacob out to the porch. He hugged me and said, "Tomorrow's outfit, that pink shirt I pulled out and jeans. Do you have Converses?"

I snorted. "Who doesn't?"

"I've never seen you wear them."

I had no clue why I giggled, but I did before saying, "You've never seen me wear a lot of things."

He mulled that over and raised an eyebrow at me before kissing me on the forehead and leaving. I watched him go before I realized I hadn't picked out an outfit for him. There was no time to think of what I should do before the all knowing Edward stepped onto the porch. "Do I detect some flirting?"

"Me…flirting with Jacob?" I laughed, though it had a nervous hint to it. What Jacob and I did wasn't flirting. It was general interaction between friends. "In that case, I flirt with everyone in the house."

I left him with that thought to chew over as I went back inside to thank Jasper for being wonderful to Jacob.

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! Your reviews mean the world to me! Thanks bunches for taking the time to review! Next chapter has a little bit of steam! I'm so excited that I may post it really soon. **


	6. Two can keep a secret

**I couldn't help myself so…here is another chapter! I was excited about this one because this was not where I planned on taking the story, yet here we are…**

**Chapter 6: Two Can Keep a Secret if One of Them is Dead**

**Alice POV**

I knew I shouldn't have been standing at the treaty line, nor should I have crossed it, but I did. Jacob had given me a free pass to cross whenever I liked. When I did cross there was a moment of anticipation that any minute alarm bells would sound and the entire pack of wolves would be on me within seconds. No such thing happened as I ran through the woods. The closer I got to Jacob's house the more aware I became that eyes were on me. The stench of wolf was potent in the tree line surrounding me.

When I'd made it to my destination, I realized that Jacob was right. No one attempted to harm me. They just watched me intently, never moving from the cover of the forest. I lifted up Jacob's window and eased into his room. I made no sounds, and I doubt that he would have heard me anyway with the sawing wood snoring he was doing. I was just going to go about my business of picking out his clothes when the sight of him caught me off guard. Jacob was sprawled across his tiny bed with only a corner of blanket covering him. His mouth was open as he lay on his back. How he could look so innocent while sleeping, when in fact I knew differently. Automatically, my eyes raked over his broad shoulders, wonderful pecks and eight pack that could cut glass. It was as if for the first time I was seeing Jacob as sexy.

At that realization, I quickly picked out his outfit for the day and scampered out of sight. For the rest of the day, I would be distracted as to how he'd look in the clothes I picked out. I wondered if the girls at his school would flock to him in awe, and I also noted the jealousy I seemed to have been experiencing with just that thought.

I made it back home, heading straight upstairs to cuddle in the arms of my love for a couple of hours before school started. He kissed my temple as I joined him in bed. "Where'd you go, sweetheart?"

"To La Push," I said nonchalantly.

"Without an escort? You crossed the treaty line?"

"Yes. Jacob has been assuring me for weeks that I don't need to be escorted. I practically have a free pass. I needed to pick out an outfit, so I snuck into his house, picked it out and left. No harm, no foul." I shrugged.

Jasper sighed. "You're being too risky. I've ever lost you…" he trailed off, and I turned to look at him. His eyes pierced mine and before I knew it our lips were touching. Jasper seared me with a kiss as his love for me rolled off of him and crashed into me.

We broke apart, our foreheads touching. "I'm right here," I assured.

"Honey, you better be." He smiled, giving me a chaste peck on the lips.

**Jacob's POV**

My alarm went off and, groggily, I smacked it for just a little bit more of a snooze. By the time I actually got up, I was thinking about Alice forgetting to dress me today. While being caught up in that thought process, I realized I caught a whiff of her scent. It was fresh, almost as if she had been here. I looked around the room before noticing clothes folded on my dresser with a note on top of it.

_Thought you were off the hook?_

_-A_

I smirked, smiling to myself as I showered. Alice came here. She was bold, daring and spontaneous. Those were just a few more words I could add to the list to describe my imprint. The loving feelings were gone when I looked in the mirror at what I was wearing.

Alice had picked out a blue tshirt – one that was loose fitting before my change – and jeans that were a tighter fit than my normal baggy preference. I growled in frustration and that wicked little thing, but I wouldn't quit. I had to wear it or she won. I pulled out my cell phone and shot her a quick text.

**No! & ur not Allison**, was all I said.

**Good morning, hot stuff. Who is Allison? – tink**

I raised an eyebrow. **Hot stuff…really? A girl on Pretty Little Liars.**

**WAIT! YOU WATCH PLL? - tink**

**Jeez! Calm down, yeah. Rach forced me, k?**

**I'm coming over tonight. I'll be there 30 mins early - tink**

**For?**

**I wna watch PLL with you… - tink**

**Bella coming too?**

**LOL she hates it! – tink**

**It's just me and u?**

**Can you handle that? – tink**

**What? I can handle you ;)**

I cursed myself for the cheesy winking face I tagged on the end. Damn those things were suggestive. I didn't plan on doing anything out of the ordinary. I mean, Alice had Jasper and she was in love with him. There was no way she could see me in that way.

**Then it's a date ;) – tink**

I sputtered at that. A date? Me and Alice…on a date? I shoved my phone in my pocket then before I could say something incredibly stupid and mess up this whole thing. I was sure I was misreading things. Date had to be just a word she was using lightly.

Going into the kitchen, I realized I was earlier than normal for school, so I just chilled and talked to my dad for a while.

"So, Dad…What are your plans for the night?" I asked, trying to be sly.

"I don't have any. What you have in mind, son?"

I frowned. "I didn't really have plans for us in mind…" I trailed off seeing this go down the wrong path if I continued.

"Oh! Well if you just want alone time with the girls, that's all you had to say! I can go over to Old Quil's for a while or even Charlie's after he gets off work."

"It's not girls, Dad. It's just Alice tonight."

Dad's eyes narrowed. "You know she has a mate. I wouldn't want World War Three to start in my living room."

"It's not like that. We're going to watch Pretty Little Liars."

To this Dad smiled. "Yeah, uh huh. Your mom got me with One Life to Live."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my backpack and made for the door. My dad stopped me with a question. "What time shall I make myself scarce?"

"She'll be here at 6:30. The show starts at seven and it's an hour long." I tried to stress the word hour so he got my drift, and didn't show up early.

He mumbled an "I'll see what I can do" and I left for school.

**Alice's POV**

I was excited to finally have a buddy to watch Pretty Little Liars with. No one at home would watch it with me, so I was overjoyed to find out that Jacob had seen it. The fact that he hadn't protested when I said I was coming over was a plus as well. School was over and I was hanging out at Bella's when she asked, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Hanging out with Jacob," I said nonchalantly.

Bella almost chocked on the cookie she was eating. "What?" she asked with her mouth full.

"We're going to watch Pretty Little Liars at his place. I would've invited you, but you hate the show."

"No…no. It was just shocking that's all. I never thought I'd see the day that you and Jake would be hanging out without a middle man," Bella admitted with a smile. "What does Jasper have to say about it?"

I almost laughed, thinking about his response. "He was just so happy he didn't have to sit through it with me that he didn't care. He and Emmett are going hunting tonight. You and Edward doing anything special?"

"Just homework and maybe a movie."

"Sounds fun!"

We hung out and talked for a while about trivial things, and even more serious ones like our daunting graduation. For her it was a lot more important than it was for us. She had many life decisions to make, a lot more than a normal human. Before things got too heavy, she bid me farewell and I was off to Jacob's. I drove into La Push, again, without incident or spotting a single wolf. When I pulled up in front of Jacob's small house, I began to feel nervous. This was the first time we were hanging out without Bella.

He was opening the door before I even made it to the porch. I noted that he hadn't changed out of the clothes I'd picked out for him. The shirt perfectly hugged him, showing just a hint of the muscle underneath, and his jeans looked painted on. Oddly, I was sad when he let me walked through the door first. I wanted to actually get a glimpse of his backside. The thought startled me. I had not once considered another man sexy or even attractive after I met Jasper. I didn't know what had come over me, but I needed to get a grip and relax.

"You okay?" Jacob asked, closing the door behind him.

"I'm great. So how many numbers did you get today?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing that not one girl could resist him wearing that – not even me.

He sat down on the couch and I followed. Jacob was smiling too. "Seven."

"Any plans of actually calling them?" I asked eagerly, hoping he had found a girl he liked. Something deep inside of me also hoped he hadn't. I felt like there were two sides of me warring with each other, and I didn't know why.

Jacob just laughed like it was the most ridiculous possibility ever. "You do like girls, don't you?" I couldn't help but ask that question since him finding a nice girl seemed funny to him.

"Of course! It's just…" he trailed off.

"What is it?" I leaned toward him running the back of my hand down his cheek, causing him to look at me.

"Imprinting," he almost growled the word. "It's supposed to be the most wonderful thing to ever happen, but what if it's not. What if it hurts because you look in to her eyes every day and but you can't ever tell her how you feel?" Jacob was visibly shaking.

I didn't know what to say. I tried to gather him into my arms, but all that ended up happening was that he pulled me into his arms. Somehow I wound up in his lap as he was holding on to me for dear life it seemed. I could feel his heart rate speed up, and I could honestly say I didn't want to move. Having Jacob need me felt amazing. I was useful as a person, not a vampire. I was just legitimately useful to a friend. I'd never had a friend due to my nature. Getting caught up with people only hurt because humans die and we move a lot. To avoid pain and suffering I had just opted out of friendships by sticking with my family.

Snuggling my face into the crook of Jacob's neck, his grip grew tighter on me. I was content to let him hold me because it seemed that I was his life preserver. He was warm and this time my entire body was encompassed in it. I didn't want to ruin the perfectness of this moment, but I had to.

"Jacob, is it Bella?" I whispered, not moving my face from his neck.

He shook his head before saying, "No." He didn't elaborate, so I dropped the subject.

"Oh," I said as my lips brushed against his neck.

I felt him tense just a little, so I pulled away to see his face. "Things are going to be okay. I promise."

"_Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead,"_ The Pretty Little Liars theme song interrupted our embrace.

We both looked at the TV screen and Jacob scooted me out of his lap and into the space beside him. "Show's on," he said abruptly and was quiet the rest of the time.

During the commercial breaks, I asked him tons of questions. My favorite and most intriguing was when I asked him which girl he liked. Without hesitation he answered, "Aria."

"Why?" I pressed.

"Because she's short, tiny, and cute with expressive eyes and dark hair." Though when he answered, he wasn't looking at the screen at all. He was watching me. I smiled, and for some reason felt like this would have been the appropriate time to blush if only I could.

To make the moment less awkward, Jake fired right back with the same line of questioning. "Which guy do you like?"

I thought about that for a moment before saying, "None of them. Not one of them fits what I like in a guy. If I had to absolutely pick one it would be Toby. He has nice abs," I rambled.

Immediately, I realized my mistake. Jake's eyebrow raised and he stood, taking off his shirt. "I highly doubt that they are better than all _eight_ of my best friends."

He was right about that. His "best friends" were better than nice. I couldn't believe that I was sitting here, as he stood in front of me, just gaping at him. My mouth just hung open as I admired ridge upon ridge of his sculpted form. I had seen him shirtless before, but something about this time was different – or maybe I was different.

"I know these babies look like they can cut glass, but I promise you they are smooth to the touch!"

My mind should have been screaming at me not to touch, but instead it spurred me on. I reached out my hand and Jacob came closer to accommodate. With his hand on top of mine he led it up and down the ridges of his washboard abs. His body was so warm under my touch and his skin smooth. Jacob let go of my hand and let it move on its own accord as he leaned down, with both arms on either side of the couch behind me, and captured my lips. The kiss was careful and soft. It left so much to be desired but still had a dizzying effect. My tongue circled his mouth, before he parted his lips and I tasted him greedily as my hands steadily roamed. Our kiss was broken just as the tips of my fingers dipped into the waistband of Jacob's jeans. He jerked up, straightening, and I snatched my hand away. I hadn't known what had come over me. We looked at one another for a long moment. Jacob was breathing heavy, his chest heaving, his eyes dark with lust, and a slight bulge in his jeans.

"Oh…Jacob…I'm sorry."

**Jacob's POV**

Her voice had come out husky and sexy. It hadn't been the high ringing bell tone. This string of words further excited me. I swallowed hard, turning away from her. I needed something to think about to get this problem to go away. Instead of thinking of Alice, I thought of Jasper and how he would probably rip my dick off and throw it in the woods had he found out what just happened here. After a few deep breaths and a few unpleasant images, I had gotten myself under control.

When I finally turned to look at her, she was chewing on her lip and averting her eyes. I hated to tell her, but seeing her chewing on her bottom lip like that was damn sexy. Since I knew how those sexy lips now felt against mine, tasted, and how eager they were…I shook my head. I was getting myself worked up again. I needed to stop this. I didn't entirely know what just happened or what came over me, but she had kissed me back – enthusiastically, I might add.

"What just happened?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"I…um…we just did something we can never do again or speak about or _think_ about. No matter how much I wanttodoitagain, and I don't know why I want to do it again." Her words were almost running together as she spoke. They were meshing so much that I almost didn't catch the last sentence.

"Hold on. You _want_ to do it again?"

"Jacob, you're getting caught up in the wrong part of the sentence. Yes, so badly I want to kiss you again, but that can never happen again."

How was I supposed to look at her when she had just admitted that wanted to kiss me again? I sighed. "Gotcha, it never happened and it won't happen again."

I sat down beside her to finish watching the last few minutes of the show. Before I could even get comfortable, she handed me my shirt. "Put this back on. It was your fault it happened, standing around in all your abulous glory." She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

"You watch Glee too, I take it?"

"Another show 'Rachel' made you watch?" Alice made air quotes around my sister's name.

"No," I admitted honestly. "I like the show. Wanna come over and watch tomorrow?"

She seemed hesitant at first, before she agreed. Without a word she dashed into my room and a few seconds later she was standing in front of me." You have clothes for tomorrow. Anything in particular you remember from my closet?"

There were plenty of things I wanted to see her wearing from her closet. "That jean skirt I saw with the tags still on it and your Beatles t-shirt."

Alice was standing at the door by then, so I stood. She was heading out and I stopped her. "I don't get a goodbye hug?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head no. "Alice." I narrowed my eyes at her and then looked hurt. "Ali, please. You know how much I love your hugs."

"Damn it. Not the puppy dog face. You know I hate that, Jake!" She sighed heavily and held her arms out to me.

When I leaned down to hug her, I whispered in her ear. "I do have a super sense of smell."

To this, she swatted at me playfully and left, throwing back over her shoulder, "See ya same time tomorrow."

**Well…a few things. I'm a huge Pretty Little Liars fan, and as I was writing Alice's note I had this entire conversation going in a different direction. Reading over it, I realized it was PLL style letter. **

**Also, I'm a Gleek . The line that made Jake think about Glee was inspired by Sam (Chord Overstreet) from the Rocky Horror episode when he said "It's going to be ABulous" and also the cut glass line comes from him in that same episode when he said "You can cut glass with these babies" (or something along those lines). **

**So there is the heat…and I want to know your thoughts. Possibly? Do we like this heat or do they need to cool down?**


	7. Gleek Fest

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. The truth is, this was not where I wanted to go with this chapter at all, but when I sat down to write this is what came out. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7: Gleek Fest**

**Jacob's POV**

School and patrolling were hard to get through when all I could think about was Alice and that kiss. Last night I couldn't get to sleep because just the thought of the scene that had played out got me worked up. The feeling of her hands on me as she snaked her tongue into my mouth had been better than I could have dreamed. It was like her hands were the ice cold water that drenched the eternal fire that was my body temperature. The tip of her fingers in my waistband had left so many questions that I wanted answered. I wanted to know how far things would have gone had I not pulled away.

My thoughts were broken when I felt that steel cable pulling me in the direction of the door. I knew that Alice was here before she knocked. The sight of her standing in the tight fitting Beatles t-shirt and mini-skirt had my heart hammering and I knew she could hear it.

Last night we never talked about why these things were happening, or even how our friendship had gotten so heated. I knew that it was because of the imprint, but Alice didn't. Even so, the imprint didn't set a time limit on intimacy. Maybe there was always a general attraction that neither of us could see because we had enemy blinders on.

I watched her bite her lip before asking, "Can I come in?"

"Oh…sorry." I moved aside to let her come in and I closed the door behind her.

We were sitting on the couch and she was silently mulling over something. "Ali, you wanna talk about something?" I'd decided last night that I didn't want to be so formal with Alice all the time. Everyone called her Alice. I wanted something special that only I called her.

"About yesterday. I was thinking that maybe since I want to kiss you again…maybe it would be a good idea to just get it over with so it will be out of my system."

You couldn't possibly just kiss someone out of your system, but who was I to argue with her? I just smiled and leaned closer to her. I trailed a finger across her cheek and down the side of her neck as I gazed intensely into her eyes. "Like this?" I asked pressing my lips to hers in a soft kiss.

She nodded and whimpered underneath me. I deepened the kiss, letting my tongue roam in her mouth. I was careful of her teeth though. I wasn't entirely sure if her venom would kill me or not. The precaution made the kiss come off as slow and sensual as my hands roamed under her shirt. Unlike Alice, I wasn't going to linger. My hands quickly found their destination as they kneaded her breasts through her bra. She moaned into my mouth, which spurred me on. If this was the last time I would get to kiss her, then I would make sure I took full advantage of the moment. When I felt that my lungs would explode if I didn't come up for air, I started kissing and licking her neck.

My naughty little Ali took one of my hands and guided it under her skirt. She placed my hand on her panty clad mound and she showed me how to make her feel good. Her hips were moving up to meet my hand as I tried to silence her moans with kisses. Billy was home and I didn't want him walking in on this.

Little did I know, Ali was a dirty talker. As I kissed her neck she whispered fiercely in my ear, "You feel how wet you make me, J? Oh God just your lips and tongue fucking turn me on." Her potty mouth was turning me on. Boldly, I slid the thin fabric keeping me from skin to skin contact with Alice aside. She guided my fingers to the right spot as I moved my fingers in and out of her. She was gasping and bucking her hips to meet my fingers. "J, your fingers feel so good."

The sounds Ali was making were going straight to my dick. I liked the sounds she was making and decided that I would attempt all the dirty things I had read about in Harry Potter fan fiction. If it worked, I have to thank Quil later for introducing me to it.

I slowly slid my fingers out of her, putting them in my mouth to taste her. An involuntary moan escaped me. Ali tasted sweeter than candy. Immediately, I got down on my knees, sliding her to end of the couch and throwing her legs over my shoulders.

**Alice's POV**

This was so wrong, but so good. Something about his mouth on mine was infectious like I needed it. As much as I loved his lips and tongue, nothing compared to when the boy was down below, exploring unchartered territory. His hesitance gave away that he hadn't done this sort of thing before, but all thoughts seem to fly out the window when his tongue began to swirl and explore. When his tongue flicked over my bliss button repeatedly as he sank his fingers back into me, I began coming undone. "Fuck yes! Ja- J, do it again. You're a natural. Please, don't stop just don't stop!" I hissed low so that only he and I would hear. His fingers pounded me and his tongue relentlessly circled. There was no wonder my moans turned to gasps, which eventually turned to whimpers and loud cries of pleasure. He had to place a hand over my mouth to muffle the sounds. I couldn't help it. Sanity had left the room as soon as his tongue entered. He had steadily built me up to something that I could already feel would be the biggest finish I'd ever had. With my body starting to shake, I fisted my hands into his hair, holding him in place. I could feel this climax with every part of me. I shook uncontrollably, throwing my head back. All I could manage were a few squeaks. J wouldn't relinquish his hold on me, causing wave after wonderful wave of multiple orgasms to overcome me. When he was finally satisfied, I wasn't sure if I had it in me to even have another orgasm.

Being the gentleman that he was he set my clothing back straight and sat next to me, pulling me against him. He didn't say anything, but when I finally could pull myself up I saw that Jacob was seriously uncomfortable. The boy didn't ask for reciprocation and wasn't even going to say anything. When my hand landed on his bulge and gave a gentle squeeze, he bit his lip and exhaled deeply through his nose. "My room. Now," he growled. And I was startled by the roughness in his voice and more than a little turned on again.

J practically dragged me to his room and he may have closed the door a little too loudly. I knew why he wanted to be here. He didn't want to make a mess in the living room, and unlike him I couldn't go near him with my mouth because he might die in the process, and swallowing was not an option because everyone at home would be able to smell that something foul had happened. Those thoughts should have been enough to end this, but it hadn't. Jake's shirt was off in a matter of seconds and his pants were gone, and my lips were traveling down his neck and across his chest. I let my nose run up and down his abs as I placed kisses on his tummy. "You made me feel so good. I came so much. How could that have been your first time doing something like that, J? And your tongue…J, your tongue is so fucking amazing." My lips brushed along the skin right above the waistband of his boxers. My hand was hovering over the tent that was there.

His hips rose slightly, but I moved my hand. J was anticipating my touch and I wasn't giving it to him. I knew leaving him suspended like this was agony of the best kind. Leaning down, I let my teeth scrape gently against the fabric of his boxer, and he grunted. I repeated the action and he cursed, "Shit, Ali, you're driving me insane."

"Well, I have to be inventive. I've never been restricted by my own mouth before." I carefully pulled down his boxers and admired the beauty that was Jacob Black naked. I doubt if he could have been more perfect, more beautiful. It was unreal just how mouthwatering he was. As I licked the underside of little J – who was anything but little – J visibly shuddered and cursed. I loved the fact that I made that happen, not Bella, not any of the other girls that threw their phone numbers at him, just me. My tongue licked up and down and all around little J before my hand went to work. I had worked J into belligerence, and I could tell he was so close. When he finally came, it was beautiful. The way his hips rose, his head thrown back and the feral grunts coming from him gave me a sense of pride and it made my heart soar that I could satisfy him this way.

When his eyes finally opened, he smiled at me before getting up and heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. As he walked back in, we both heard the television blaring, "And that's what you missed on Glee."

Jacob just shut the door behind him and walked further in the room. I really wished he had put on some clothes before he left the bathroom, but he hadn't. I kept my eyes trained on the wall. "J and Ali had a lot of fun tonight," he said.

"They did." We were talking about ourselves as if we were different people, and as bad as it sounded, I liked the idea of not blaming us – Jacob and Alice – for the actions of J and Ali.

"But they can't anymore. You don't have to say it. I already know." Jacob was looking away from me, so I wouldn't see how disappointed he was, but I heard it in his voice.

He put on his clothes and I went to him, standing on my tip toes to cup his cheek. "Oh, Jacob, if things were different, and there was no Jasper, I would be willing to explore this."

"Can we not talk about it? Can we just go watch Glee and go back to how things were?"

"Can we?" I pulled away from him, asking a legitimate question. I wasn't sure if going back to platonic friends was possible, or if we were ever really platonic friends to begin with.

The playful smirk returned to his face. "I don't know. Can you? I wasn't the one that started this in the first place. That blame goes right to you."

I opened my mouth and closed it a few times. I couldn't say anything because it was true. I had started the entire thing. Huffing, I said, "You aren't as irresistible as you think, Jacob Black."

"Oh, so now I'm Jacob Black again? Not just Jacob, or Jake, or _J_?" he raised an eyebrow, and I shivered.

Speechless was what I was just at the mention of J. How would I get through the night at home without thinking about what just happened here? I bit my lip and Jacob seemed to sense my apprehension. "C'mon. I think I hear the second woman in my life singing."

"Who?"

"Miss Mercedes Jones, of course."

Jacob dashed out of the room and I followed. We did the most normal thing ever. We watched Glee, and when it was over, he hugged me goodbye and kissed my forehead like always. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed changed in the least, except me. I'd changed. I was disappointed when the kiss was on my forehead and not my lips. I felt almost cheated when our embrace lasted for three seconds max. Jacob was becoming like a drug that I couldn't get enough of, and I wanted more. _I have to do something about this, and I have to do it quickly because if I don't, the both of us will wind up in a world of trouble._

**A/n: I repeat this chapter was not supposed to happen! I'm not entirely sure where to go from here. I have some idea where I want to take this, but from this point I'm not sure how their relationship should get back to the way it was. Nevertheless I hope y'all enjoyed it! **


	8. Date Night

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but hopefully, I've figured out where I want to take the story now. It just took a lot of thinking! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Date night<strong>

**Jacob's POV**

I was going insane. It had been a few days since Alice and I had watched Glee together, and she wasn't answering my calls. Asking Bella was no help. According to her, Alice went on a hunting trip alone. It was funny. I hadn't believed a single word of the guys' claims of insanity if you're away from your imprint for too long but I could definitely feel something brewing within me.

Hanging out with Bella after school that day to try to clear my head was a mistake. She made us sandwiches, and my hands were shaky. I'd sloshed soda all over myself twice. Being still and sitting were hard because I was so anxious. So many times during homework, I'd get up and pace. Bella watched all of this quietly for at least two hours before she asked, "What's going on with you and Alice, Jake?"

"Why does something have to be going on with us?"

Bella gave me a bullshit look. "She's disappeared for three days. No one really knows where she is besides hunting, and you look at your phone every five minutes. You've called her at least three times since we've been here, and you're a wreck, Jacob. What's going on?"

I studied her for a long time. Could I really trust her not to say anything about this to Edward or the others? I doubted it. Bella was so loyal to them. She chose them over me so much. "I don't know what's with Alice, but all I can tell you is that I've imprinted."

She choked on the cookie she was nibbling on. "What?"

"I have an imprint."

"That is wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Bella hugged me and it took her a second to realize that I wasn't celebrating with her. "Why aren't you happier?"

"Because I can't be with her. I can't have her, and my body is reacting to the rejection. I just wanted to talk to Ali about it. She makes it better with all her positivity," I lied.

Bella's hug turned consoling as she apologized repeatedly. "If you ask me the girl is an idiot. You're a total hunk and funny and so caring."

I chuckled just a bit, holding Bella tighter. She always knew just the right things to say. "If I wasn't mistaken, it sounds like you're smitten with me Ms. Swan," I joked.

"I love you, Jacob. You're the second most amazing guy I know. This girl doesn't know what she's missing, but it's her loss."

I kissed the top of her head. "Thanks."

We watched a movie after that to take my mind off of my problems – as if that would work. When the movie was over, it was dinner time. Charlie was coming in as I was leaving. I gave him a brief greeting on the way to my own house for dinner with my dad. Upon arriving home, I found a note saying Dad was at dinner with the Clearwaters. I was invited, but I really wasn't in the social mood tonight. Instead of dinner, I went out to the garage to tinker with the Rabbit a little. After only a few minutes, I felt a presence behind me. When I turned, I saw Alice standing in the doorway. My feet were carrying me to her before my mind could think. She was quiet, no smile on her face, just a blank expression. When I bent to hug her, she held out her hand to stop me. I flinched back at just the action.

Still, Alice had said nothing. She just looked at me, studying me. "Where have you been?" I asked, seeing that she wasn't planning to speak.

She gave a half smile then. "You could say I was detoxifying myself."

Alice didn't have to elaborate. I knew exactly what she meant. "You're calling me toxic?" I was in disbelief.

"I've never seen anyone but Jasper and then you come along. It's like I can't even see past you to Jasper."

"Do you think that I like attaching myself to women who are taken? If I was smart, I'd look elsewhere because my track record so far is 0 and 2."

"I don't like fighting with you," she stated.

"It's not sunshine and roses for me either."

"Can we start over?"

"Whatever you want, Alice."

She held out her hand to me, and I took it. What I really wanted to do was pull her closer so that I could wrap her into a hug, but I didn't. I shook her hand standing arm's length apart.

"So tomorrow, Edward, Bella, Jasper and I are going out for dinner and a movie. Wanna come?"

"And be the fifth wheel? Yeah right."

"Jake, please? It would mean a lot to me if you came. Think of it as a starting over experience! See ya at the restaurant at 5?"

I nodded before she dashed off. I didn't really want to do it. How could I sit there with the four of them – one being a mind reader - being so close to her and not think of the things we did? How could I pretend that I didn't hate being the fifth wheel? I'd only agreed because I really couldn't say no to Alice. This would be interesting. I already knew that.

**Alice's POV**

Seeing Jacob and not touching him or hugging him was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, and that included going to school with hundreds of humans and not taking snap. Jacob was an enigma. I couldn't figure out what it was about him, holding me to him like this. Jasper was clearly my soul mate, but he was something more. I just couldn't place what.

Going home was a feat. I didn't want to face my family. I'd left them with a note and left for days. When I made it to the porch, Jasper was the first to rush out to me. He almost knocked me down with the impact of his embrace. "Where have you been, and why did you leave without telling me anything?"

"I just needed some time alone. I'm fine, Jazz. I promise. _We're_ fine." I pressed my lips to his. "Besides, I'm going to take you on a date tomorrow. They don't know it yet, but Bella and Edward are going too!"

"I know it now," Edward's voice sounded behind us. "Come here." He hugged me. "Don't scare us like that again. Bella was going crazy, and Jacob –"

"Jacob was here?"

"Yes, he came over a few times. The boy's emotional climate was insane." Jasper raised an eyebrow. "He definitely cares about you, Alice."

I smiled, trying to keep my voice and my mind clear. I didn't need Jacob popping up unexpectedly in my mind. Walking in the house, I shared hugs with the rest of my family and quickly made my way upstairs. I had a phone call to make before I spent time with my family. Tomorrow's fate all depended on this phone call.

**Jacob's POV**

One thing was for sure, I was going to kill Alice Cullen for this. How the hell she had hoodwinked and bamboozled me into this, I had no clue. It would seem she'd left out a few little details when she'd invited me to come tonight. One small detail she forgot to mention was that this was a triple date. The next, was that the date was with Jessica Stanley. From the things Bella had told me about her, she was annoying as hell. She talked a mile a minute and it was never about anything substantial. Standing here looking across at the girl, I glared at Alice, before returning my gaze to my _date._

"Jessica, you know Jacob, right?" Alice asked.

The girl smiled up at me, and to be polite I forced a smile. "Yea, I've seen him around a few times with Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Jessica," I said without an ounce of enthusiasm. "I thought I'd be the fifth wheel tonight."

"I didn't know I'd be hanging out with you guys either. It was totally a surprise to see Alice calling me. As if that ever happened before, right? I mean, really! And then to tell me that I was being set up on a date with a totally hot guy like you! And by the way, my have you grown!" She was talking a mile a minute.

"Thanks."

We watched a werewolf movie and the five of us spent most of it laughing our asses off while Jessica glared and snuggled up against me, hiding her face on what I presumed were the scary parts. It was a fun time for us, but Jessica wasn't as thrilled when the movie was over.

"Were we all not watching the same movie? I for one thought it was scary as hell, but all of you were in hysterics from laughter. What's the point of coming to the movie if all you were going to do was make fun of it?" she complained.

Did this girl never just say simple things, or just one sentence? It seems like every time she spoke it was in a rush and if written out, it would be a paragraph. "I'm sorry you didn't have a good time," I said honestly. She might be annoying, but the least I could do was be a gentleman. "We all just have a different sense of humor, I guess."

Jessica seemed to relax a little as we walked to the parking lot. We'd already had a very awkward dinner before the movie with me spending most of it tense, angry and cursing Alice in my head. Edward could barely contain his laughter at that. I was about to go into another round of curses when she said, "Jessica left her car at our house, but I'm pretty sure she'd rather ride with you back, Jake."

Jessica nodded and I glared before leading her to my car. Once we got in and started on our way home, Jessica said, "You don't like me much, do you?"

This caught me off guard. "It's not that. I was just caught by surprise is all. I don't like surprises or blind dates."

"Oh, well maybe we can make up for that and actually go on a date on good terms?" she asked hesitantly.

Before I answered, a Glee song came on the radio and Jessica started singing along. That sparked up a conversation about the show. Jessica wasn't so bad when she slowed down her speaking and actually talked about things that made sense. I found that we have the same taste in music and even watched some of the same TV shows. When she told me she watched pro-wrestling, she'd went from annoying to kind of tolerable.

When we got to the Cullens' place, I came around and opened Jessica's door for her and walked her to her car. She was smiling and I noticed Alice watching us. Placing a kiss on Jessica's cheek, I said, "About that date, I'd definitely be up for a re-do."

Jessica blushed and got into her car and waved to me with a smile. The look on Alice's face was priceless, and made getting through one more date with Jessica that much more worthwhile.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
